The Innocent Always Pay The Higher Price
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: Someone went through a lot of trouble to put a female in the same prison as Michael and Lincoln. Starts from Fox River and then moves forward. Linc/OC Michael/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey well, while I was writing my first Prison Break fan fiction I got this idea and decided though I'm not done with my first I'll go ahead and at least start this. Let me know what you guys think about._

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**The Innocent Always Pay The Highest Price**

" God my head feels like I sat front row at a rock concert." The dark haired woman said as she put her hand over her face." What the hell is on my arm?" she looked at her arm and saw what looked like dried blood." The hell…" she sat up and saw that it was all over her and then her bright blue eyes fell on the source of the blood." Oh my…" she let out a loud shrilling scream." Help me someone call 911!" she screamed as she went over to the side of the bed where the guy was laying and checked for a pulse.

"Kay what's going on?" her roommate came in" Holy shit, what happened?"

"I- I don't know I woke up to blood being everywhere." Kayla's heart was pounding so hard in her chest it hurt.

"Well, this is one way to get rid of a guy." Jenna her roommate said" I know, bad joke"

"I called 911." Gwen her other roommate said as she walked in and saw the scene." Kay, this doesn't look good for you." Gwen was studying to be a lawyer

"Shut up Gwen she doesn't need this right now." Jenna yelled at Gwen as she turned her calm face to a very stricken looking Kayla." Did you touch anything Kay?"

"Only my side of the bed and his neck to see if there was a pulse." Kayla said feeling like she was about to pass out.

"Do you know what happened?" Gwen asked wanting to help Kayla.

"That's just it I don't remember leaving the party last night." Kayla said just as the police arrived

"We need everyone to leave this area now." A dark hair detective ordered.

"Kayla you really can't remember anything at all?" Gwen insisted quietly as they sat down in the living room.

"No, I remember being at the party. He was kissing me. Then Jackie got sick and I took her up stairs to lay down. The next thing I remember is waking with blood all over me." She said softly

" Hey, ladies I'm Det. Hatfield." The dark haired detective came from the bedroom." Can any of you tell me what happened to him?"

"This has nothing to do with them it's my room he's in though I can't honestly tell you what happened because I don't know." Kayla said honestly

"Kayla don't say anything I'm calling you a lawyer." Gwen said

"I don't need one I didn't do it." Kayla wished she sounded more confident.

The next thing Kayla knew was that she was being arrested for murdering a senator's son. Her trail was quick because the courts were under so much pressure. She was given twenty- five to life. She was to serve her time not in a woman's correctional center, but in Fox River. This stunned everyone even the judge apologized to her.

Now here she sat in a bus heading to a place she didn't belong. _Why was a woman being sent to Fox River Penitentiary? _She knew it was bad when the judge apologized to her after her trail. It didn't make any sense. He kept saying he didn't have a choice.

"So, you a real woman or just had a really good plastic Surgeon?" a man's voice behind her said.

"Now why would I answer that honestly? You'd kill me either way if you had to." She stated as she stared out the window.

"Relax baby I'm not going to hurt you." The man said" I was just curious as to why a woman such as yourself would get sent to an all male prison?"

"I murder a man." She said the words, but they didn't sound right. _If only I could remember what really happened? _

"You must have pissed off someone in a pretty high place to end up with us." He stated

"What can I say it's my charm people are often drawn to it." Her flippant remark was only to hide how scared to was.

"What's your name?" he questioned

"Kayla. Yours?" she questioned just as Fox River came into her line of view.

"Jay." He said" I have a five year old named Akayla." The guards yelled for them to get off the bus.

As they were told the rules and what not's Kayla could hear the other inmates. ' New fish' or Fresh meat' is what they called them. Kayla's skin crawled at the sound of their lewd remarks. She fought against the bile that threaten to come up. It occurred to her more seriously now then before at how bad this really was going to be for her. She was handed her bed covers pulse an extra one to put up. She was told that because there wasn't enough room she'd have to have a roommate, but they were going to make sure it was some who was a lesser threat. As she stepped into her cell she saw that her cellmate was Jay.

"Well, I guess they thought it would be better that you were with me." He said to her as she walked in." Look because I don't think you really need to be here I'll help you out as much as I can. No strings."

"Thanks." She said to him as she placed her bedding down on the lower bunk.

"I'm going to go meet up with some friends I'll have a boy of mine watch out for you." Jay said as he reluctantly left her alone.

She was making her bed when she heard someone stop outside of her cell. She thought it was probably Jay's boy checking in on her so she didn't think nothing of it.

"My, my, my if it isn't little Kayla all grown up and right here in my domain." That was a voice she wished she never had to hear again.


	2. A Possible Friend While Facing The Past

**Chapter Two**

A soft gasp escaped Kayla's lips as her hand went to her mouth. _It couldn't be him. God couldn't be that cruel. Could he? _She stayed perfectly still hoping that he'd leave or just be a figment of her imagination.

"So, what could you have done to end up here of all places?" Tbag saw Kayla Bryant step off the bus with the other newbies and knew his luck was looking up. He last saw her when she was fifteen.

"Maybe I'm planning to kill you Theodore. " it came out so natural and calm as she began to regain control of her self.

"Hey I didn't kill you when I had the chance so, why would you say such a thing to an old friend." He step into her cell which brought him closer to her.

"I'd be careful if I were you I already made a popular friend." She said still not facing him. She knew enough to know that he was not one to be trust, but if you got on his bad side you might as well bend over and kiss your ass good-bye before he did it for you.

"Oh, you mean you're little cellmate there I wouldn't depend to much on him things happen in here that would shock a little girl like you." Tbag stated as big black man appeared behind him.

"You need to get some fresh air it'll do you good." He said to Kayla who turned at the sudden sound of another male voice." Jay said you were under his protection."

" She doesn't need protection from the likes of you." Tbag said as he grabbed her when she tried to side stepped him.

"I didn't hear her say that." The man said as he pulled Kayla free of T bag's grip. " He won't bother you again."

"Little Kayla remember when we first meet you were so scared." Tbag tossed at her as she

Stopped in mid step and turned on him.

"You shut your damn mouth you son of a bitch." Her fist connected with his face" I swear to whatever higher being there is that I will kill You sick bastard." anger simmered into her veins like a dose of the best drug she'd ever had.

"You go now he won't follow." Jay's boy said as she walked away shocked at what she had done.

In her haste to get away from T bag she plowed into a solid form. Her eyes came up to meet the eyes of the man she plowed into. Her body went into immediate defense mode to fight him off as he grabbed her upper arms. She stiffened, but didn't show her fear as the man looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was soft and calm, but he still held onto her upper arms." When I say move ,move."

She didn't understand what he meant, but something told her to do as he said.

"Move." He practically lifted her up as she stepped to the side.

"Pretty this has nothing to do with you it's between your new girl there and me." T bag said as Kayla backed into the other man's cell.

"Sorry." Kayla said as she bumped into Sucre.

"He didn't say anything as he moved to stand in front of her

"Well, she's in my cell therefore she's my problem not yours." Michael said as he blocked his cell from Tbag.

"You don't know what a mistake you made little Kayla. A woman all alone in this prison. It can be very dangerous." He tried to look over Michael's should, but Sucre prevented his view of Kayla who was standing with her back against the wall.

Michael turned as Sucre moved so that he could see Kayla. Why was she here? What could she have possibly done to bring her here?


	3. First Meeting

**Chapter Three**

"Why are you here?" Sucre asked the question that Michael was about to ask his self.

"You ask that like you're not sure if I belong here." She was trying not to be scared, but she in a cell alone with two men that could do whatever they wanted to her. _Where was that one guy oh what was his name? _Her eyes flickered from Sucre to Michael. _I've seen him before. _She thought as she swallowed against the ball of fear in her throat.

"That's because you don't." Michael said as Sucre sat down on his bed.

"Well, I'm sure there's lots of people here that don't really belong here." She stated not moving from her spot against the wall. _If I went to leave would they stop me? _She wondered as she tried to determine how she was going to get out of here.

" Yeah, but they're all men you're a girl." Sucre stated the obvious

"Are you sure I'm a girl I could've just had a really god Plastic Surgeon." She tried to get rid of her fear by making a joke.

"Yeah, well, in that case I know a few women who would love his number if he's so good he made a guy look like you." Sucre smiled at her to try and relive some of her fear.

She let out a nervous giggle as she relaxed a little, but still remained against the wall.

"We're not going to hurt you." Michael said seeing how she looked from him to Sucre.

"Yeah and I suppose you just happen to one of the few people I could trust in a place like this." She said as Michael gave her a smile." I don't even know you're name unless it's pretty." She smiled

"I'm Michael." He looked her over

"I'm Sucre." He moved over to let her sit next to him which reluctantly she did.

"I'm Kayla." She said

"Why where you arrested?" Michael questioned as he leaned against the she had been against

"I think I murdered someone." She said as Sucre looked at her oddly

"You think?" Michael questioned

"I don't know what happened I remember being at a party then waking up in bed with a senator's dead son's blood all over me." She said as her eyes dropped from Michael's to the floor." I'm here because someone in a higher power really liked me."

"If you don't remember killing the guy why didn't your lawyer plead some insanity shit?" Sucre questioned

"I don't know you'd have to ask her." She said

"It's going to be rough in here for you especially if Theodor is all ready out for your blood." Michael said

"My cellmate Jay said he'd protect me as good as he can." She said

"Are you sure you can trust him?" For some reason he wanted to protect her.

"About as much as I am about you two." She said as she stood up." Look, I didn't ask for anyone to protect me nor do I want it, but since I'll probably need it I'm not going to complain. I'm not having sex with either one of you."

"I have a girl waiting for me." Sucre said

"You're not my type." Michael said with a smile

"Nor or you mine." She threw at him as she walked out of his cell

"I'll walk with you if you're heading outside." Sucre said as Michael fell into step on the other side of her.

"I'm going to eat." She said

"Even better." Michael said

This was going to be a life changing experience for her. She just hoped she wasn't being set up for a hard fall.


	4. Danger Never looked So Good

**A/N: **_ Thanks for the review. I do have a story line and a good idea of where I want this to go. I'm coming to the end of my other story so, I'll be able to update this story more often. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks again for the review._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing from PB.**_

**Chapter Four**

A few days later found Kayla walking outside. So, far no one bothered her. Michael was always near by and Jay was too. Still Kayla felt like this dark cloud was coming in. With Theodor's eyes always on her she was constantly feeling paranoid. Not today she'd been talking with Gwen who said there was a chance that she'd be moved out of Fox River. Though she was still going to prison she thought somehow she'd be safer out of here. She was walking aimlessly around the yard when she saw an all too familiar face on the other side of the fence a few feet away from her.

"Lincoln?" she questioned as she got closer to him she realized it was him and he saw her too though he wasn't happy to see her at all.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he snapped the questioned at her in a low voice

"It's not like I planned it." She said as she looked into his face and wondered what they did to get them in this place together.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he watched the interaction behind her making sure no one snuck up on her while they talked.

"I mean I think I may have killed a senator's son." She informed him as she explained the party then waking up to a bloody dead body.

"You don't remember actually killing him?" Lincoln questioned as he got this sinking feeling that he knew why she was here.

"No, I don't even remember going home." She ran her hands through her messy hair" I haven't seen you in two years and this is how we're reunited." She let out a bitter laugh." Why are you here and separated from everyone else?"

"I was convicted of killing a man and sentenced to death row." He said to her as she touched his fingers through the gate." He was kin to the president."

"See I kill someone to related to a senator and you someone related to the president." A bubble of laughter escaped her lips." I don't believe you did it."

"Just like I don't believe you did either." It felt good to just have her fingers slightly brush his.

"I've missed you." She admitted

"You said you hated me and never wanted to see me again." He reminded her

"Yeah, well you told me you were seeing someone else." She said as she looked at his face

"You're not my type Kayla." He said to her

"You know you're the second guy in this place to say that to me I think I'm offended." She thought about Michael saying the same thing.

"You offering yourself to men in here will get you hurt." He said as a pang of jealousy stabbed his gut. _ I have to get her out of here. _

"Hey, whoa what kind of woman do you think I am Lincoln!" she furrowed her brows shocked that he would even think something like that" I have know that there was only one men I ever offered myself to and I was young."

"So, you saying you're a virgin in here?" he smirked at her as he saw her temper flare.

"No, I'm saying that in what two weeks you're going to die without ever having this." She indicated her self." All that unrequited lust must be driving you insane. Just think Lincoln I'm only a few feet away, but you can't have me because you're over there and I'm over here. You could've had me plenty of times, but you turned me down. Now you can never have me." With that said she turned and walked away

"Never say never Kayla." Lincoln threw at her

"Two weeks Lincoln, two weeks." She tossed over her shoulder as she went back inside.

Tbag had saw the whole exchange between Kayla and Lincoln. They were leaving here soon. There was no way he was going to let Kayla ruin his chances of getting out of this place.


	5. A Life Lost Memories Found

**A/N: **_Wow when I started this I didn't expect anyone to read it, but I'm glad. This is only my second Prison Break fic. Anyhow with this all said and done enjoy the story._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Five**

A few days later Kayla woke up to the sound of Jay's voice. Her brain wasn't focusing on anything. She could see his lips moving, but she didn't comprehend anything until he pulled her up out of her cot. She struggled to keep her footing as she finally realized that they doing role call.

"You okay?" Jay questioned softly

"Yeah, I ran into an old friend yesterday" She sighed as they were allowed to go back to their cells.

"How does a girl like you know any guy in here?" Jay asked as he leaned against the frame of their cell with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I knew him when I was younger." She let out a sad laugh." He was my saving Grace as a kid at the same time he gave me drugs."

"You call a guy like him a friend." Jay shook his head.

"Yeah he was and still is. He's a different person from the guy I met when I was sixteen." She told him as she sat down" He's going to die for something that I know he didn't do."

"I have a feeling there's a long story behind you and this guy." Jay said

"There is." She said as she heard Jay let out a groan of pain then fall forward on the ground in front of her" Jay? Oh my god help! Someone help me!" her eyes franticly scanned the area of people when her eyes fell on Tbag's.

"Stop all the screaming girl no one's going to help you now." He taunted as he went to step into her cell as she knelt on the ground trying to keep Jay from bleeding to death" He's already a dead man guess that means you won't be having his protection anymore."

"You didn't have to do this he has a child." She held a waded up shirt that she didn't realize she had until she looked down and saw all this blood on her hands. _Why is this happening to me again? Someone else's blood on my hands. _Then her brain started to flash back to the night of the party. She remembered leaving. She remembered being in her bed and waking up to a woman standing over her. Then nothing.

"I wish I could take credit, but I didn't do this." TBag said as he smirked down at her.

"Leave her alone." Kayla heard Michael's voice as well as what she assumed was a Co.

"Alright everyone back to their cells now!" Bob said as he made his way into Kayla's cell"That means you." His eyes met Tbag's as he reluctantly left Kayla alone.

"We're friends I want to stay with her." Michael insisted not wanting Kayla to be unprotected

"Take her to your cell until we figure out how to deal with her." Bob said. Truth was he'd rather Michael be with her than any other guy here.

"I can't leave him I'm a nurse I can help. He just needs to get to infirmary." She said not wanting to believe that the only person who had been nice to her was gone." He needs an I.V started and, and a blood transfusion and…" Michael put a finger over her mouth

"Let them take care of him." He said to her as he helped her up to her feet" Come on you can come get cleaned up in my cell."

"Michael he can't be dead he's the only person in this place that could protect me." She said as the cold hand of fear crept up her spine. "I'm gonna die here." They walked into Michael's cell where Sucre was writing his girlfriend.

"No, you're not."Michael said as Sucre brought his startled eyes up to Michael's face.

"What happened?" he asked

"My cellmate was shanked." She said softly as Michael brought her over to a sink so she could wash off the blood.

"I can't stay here." Kayla said as she watched the blood mix with the water and disappear down the drain.

Michael sighed heavily as he looked at Sucre who just nodded his head.

"You won't have to much longer." Michael said softly to her as he shut the water off and dried her hands.


	6. Riots and Fights

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys like this story. So, here's two more chapters._

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB_**

**Chapter Six**

The next day Kayla was sitting in Michael's cell with Sucre while Michael was in the hole he was using to get them out of prison. Michael told Kayla about his plan last night before they fell asleep. Since they didn't want anymore harm to come to Kayla while they awaited a new cellmate for her she had to stay in Michael's and Sucre's cell. Of course it was very cramped, but Michael offered her his cot while he dug in the tunnels. Though she wasn't completely on board with the escape the alternative didn't look any better. Today was unusually hot and some of the prisoners were getting loud about it. Kayla wasn't feeling to well so she carefully got off of Michael's bed. She swayed into Sucre who just barely caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa, mami you okay?" Sucre questioned concerned

"Yeah I think it's the heat." she said as she regained her footing" I'm going to see if I can go to the infirmary. You need to stay here until Michael comes out safe and unnoticed."

"I'll watch you from here." he said as she nodded and walked weakly out toward the stairs.

"Kayla you don't look well." TBag teased from across the prison as he watched her walk clumsily to the stairs.

"Shut up." she said just before she fell to her knees and threw up all over the stairs." Great." she muttered as she felt someone help her to her feet.

"Now, look at you throwing up on the very steps we have to walk on." Tbag ranted as he tried to stir the prisoners up more than they already were.

"You're sick mami let me help you." Sucre's soft voice said as he helped her to her feet.

"Michael needs you more I'll be fine." she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

"If I see you fall again... Michael will understand." he said as he reluctantly let her go down the stairs.

"Guard" she called as she threw up again in a near by trash can." I need to go to the infirmary."

"Come on." Bob said as he opened the doors for her to come out.

"Thanks." she said as they walked toward the infirmary._ This must be what hell feels like._

Behind her she could hear TBag riling up the other inmates. Something bad was going to happen she just didn't know what.

"Dr. Tancredi you're needed here she's sick probably from the heat." Bob lead Kayla into the infirmary where she promptly threw up." We're going to need a clean up crew in the A wing as well as the infirmary." he touched the radio on his shoulder and looked at Kayla before he walked out letting Sara examine her.

"How long has this been going on?" Sara shocked that a female was here questioned

"I woke up feeling sick, but it may be all the stress. My cellmate was murdered yesterday and not to mention I ran into an old friend who's about to die. Now it's burning up in here." she laid back on the bed while Sara took blood to run test on.

"Do, you have any prior history of sicknesses in your family?" she asked

"Not that I remember, but I was put in foster care at fifteen after my parents died." she stated as she felt a wave of sickness come over her again.

"This will take a few moments why don't you lay down and relax." Sara said as she looked over at the girl laying on the exam bed

Ten minutes later found Kayla a sleep. Thirty minutes later Sara was waking her up for her results.

"You're pregnant." Sara said softly as Kayla sat up her eyes wide with disbelief

"What?" she could feel tear hit her eyes

"Did something happen to you in here?" Sara asked seeing the shock on her face

"No, no one's touched me in here." she said" Please tell me you're kidding or you were mistaken."

"I'm sorry you must've been pregnant before you were put in here." Sara said concern in her eyes for this girl before her.

" I'm in here 25 to life." tears fell down her cheeks at this realization" That means that I'm going to have to have this child in here." she got up and was walking out when Sara called out to her.

"They won't let you keep it." she told her softly knowing that either they'll demand that she have an abortion or the moment her baby was born they'd take it away.

Kayla sniffled as she dried her tears and walked away. _This little baby will pay for my sins. _She thought as she walked up to a CO who told her there was a problem in the A Wing. Then she saw inmates coming toward them.

"Holy shit." she said as she ran. She wasn't sure where she was going only that something was going on. Some how she ended up running into TBag." Shit."

"Well, I hope you're done throwing up." he said as he grabbed her by the back of her hair pulling so hard she swore he was pulling her hair out. " I just left your pal Lincoln Burrows." he dragged her to what was another cell. He threw her in so hard she landed on the ground scrapping her face on the floor." I left you alive when you were fifteen because I knew we'd have this moment. I just got lucky enough to have you in the same prison with me."

" There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done." she said as she kicked him so hard he fell down.

"Oh I beg to differ." he taunted as he got back to his feet

"Please you've done enough to me." _I will not let him take another life from me._

"Girlie I've only just begun." he said as he bent down to her.

She got to her feet with a quickness, but as she went to run away from him he grabbed her arm flinging her down a near by flight of stairs. He pulled her up by her hair and she screamed out.

" I like it when you scream." he taunted as he bent her over a railing.

This time she was ready for him she came up with a left hook into his face then kicked him in his knee which sent him falling down the stairs. She had managed to break free of his hold before he fell.

"And that Theodore is how you take out your enemy." she said as she went toward the A wing. Her ribs hurt, but more than that her stomach was hurting her so bad she could hardly breath. As she walked into the A wing she saw the riot that was going and swore again as she made her way to Michael's cell.


	7. Lives Lost

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Seven**

By the time Kayla had made her way through the prisoners TBag had already made his way to Michael's cell. _Son of a bitch. _She silently swore as she turned to go another way. From across the prison she saw Lincoln going to Michael's cell. _Thank god he's okay. _She let out a breath of relife. She saw Lincoln pulling Bob out of Michael's cell. She made her way toward him and threw herself into his arms.

"Are you alright?" They asked each other at the same time

"I came to find you and Michael to make sure you're okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around.

"I had a run in with Theodore we fought, but I'm okay." she said to him as she pressed her self against relived that he was okay

"You need to get yourself checked out." he said as he saw blood trickle down her face.

"I'm fine." she said to him.

"At least promise me you'll go back to Michael's cell until this is all over with." he said to her as he looked into her eyes.

"I will." she said as she felt a stab of pain.

"Go, now before they get more violent." he said as he kissed her forehead and watched her make her way up the stairs

Kayla was nearly to Michael's cell when TBag ran past her. She turned to see him grabb Bob.

"Kayla!" Michael called to her as she turned to see him.

"I'll be right there first I have to help Bob." she said as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs again.

"Damne it." Michael swore just as he saw Bob fall to the ground below

Kayla was just underneath where TBag was fighting with Bob. Bob fell to the ground and for the fourth time in her life someone elses blood was on her. She looked up to see TBag looking down at her. The look on his face scared her more than anything he had done to her. The next thing she knew was that the gaurds were back in control. The riots were over and everyone was being ordered back to their cells. A gaurd walked over to where Kayla was kneel beside Bob. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Get back to your cell." he ordered

Kayla got to her feet, but an overweloming pain hit her so hard she hit her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she held her stomach. She knew what this meant. _Another innocent life was gone. _

"What's wrong?" Bellick questioned as he saw Kayla obviously in pain.

"She probably got hurt during the riots." The ground from before said as he picked Kayla up.

"Damned if I know why they would put a female in this prison." Bellick said as they took Kayla back to the infirmary.

"She's going to have to wait until Dr. Tancredi can get back here." The other guard said as they laid her down on a near by bed.

"I'll do as much as I can to help ease her pain until Dr. Trancredi gets a chance to get back here." a nurse said as she came up to them.

"Do, what you can." Bellick said as they left Kayla alone with the nurse.

"I'm having a misscriag." Kayla's soft voice informed the nurse.

"It looks like you've had quite a fight to help you out." the nurse said to her

"I'm in prison." was all Kayla said as the nurse gave her something to help her.


	8. Opening Up

**A/N: **_Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Eight**

"How is she?" Lincoln asked Michael as they worked on PI. It had been two days since Kayla had ended up in the infirmary. Last night they had moved her to a hospital and Lincoln was worried that something was seriously wrong with her. He saw the cuts, but he also heard how bad the fight between her and TBag got.

"I'm not sure Sara told me that she's coming back today so I guess she's alright enough to be released." Michael said seeing the helplessness in his brother's eyes." You care about her don't you? "He saw how Lincoln's face dropped a little then he smiled

"She's been through a lot I guess in a way she reminded me of you." Michael gave him a weird look" Don't get me wrong I've noticed she's all girl, but when we met she was just barely sixteen. She tried to steal my car." Michael laughed as Lincoln smiled at the memory.

"Are you serious?" Michael questioned as he thought back to his first meeting with Kayla. _ She seemed a little familiar… why? _

"Yeah man I was at a gas station I went in only for a few seconds I come back to this little girl about to drive away with my car." He said

"What did you do?" Michael questioned

"I got in the passenger side told her to take me to my home first." He said with a shrug" She was adopted and I guess something happened with them so she ran away."

"She never told you why she left?" Michael questioned

"No, she stayed with me for about a week then the police found her walking home one day and made her go back to her home. She still came to my place sometime staying days at a time. I think her foster home was really bad." He said

"Maybe you're more like me than you want to admit." Michael said with a smile

Lincoln just shook his head

"She has to come with us Michael." Lincoln stated

"I've already told her she was." Michael informed him" She won't last much longer in here being a girl."

"I think she was set up by the same people that sat me up." Lincoln said

"She started remembering things about what happened that night." Michael told him

"Anything that can get her out of here?" Lincoln questioned

"I don't think so." Michael shook his head

"Look I know you have a lot on your plate, but there's no one…" Lincoln started, but Michael knew what he was going to ask

"She's staying in my cell for the time being. I had to do a lot of talking to get her in there." He said as they called for them to go back inside." I won't let anything happen to her."

"Keep her away from him." He said as he looked at TBag

Michael nodded his head as he fell into step with everyone else. As he walked into his cell he saw Sucre sitting in there writing. Sucre looked up at him.

"Hey Papi." Sucre greeted

"Why weren't you doing PI today?" Michael asked as Sucre showed him his hand which had a bandage on it" What happened?"

"Someone was about to shank someone else as I was passing and I got shanked in the hand." he said bitterly

"While you were in the infirmary you didn't happen to hear anything about Kayla did you?" he questioned

"I saw her with the doctor lady." he said as his eyes took on a sad look" She got a pretty bad beating during the riot, but Michael she was sick before then."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked

"She was sleeping on your bunk while you were doing what you were doing." he looked around to make sure no one was around to hear him" When she got up she almost passed out I caught her before she hit the ground. She was really sick. I tried to walk with her, but she told me that you needed me more."

"I'm sure she's okay now they're bringing her back." Michael said

"Yeah she probably ate some bad food." Sucre suggested as Michael sat down at their little table.


	9. Taking A Stand

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Nine**

"You know a girl like you needs all the help she can get in a place like this." Bellick said as he ushered Kayla down the hall leading to the A Wing.

"Yeah, well in a place like this you can't trust anyone not even CO's." she stated without looking at him at the doors opened to her cell block.

"If you change your mind I'll be more than willing to help you out for a price." Bellick taunted as the doors closed behind her

"I'd rather face my chances." she said as she held her head high and walked across the prison to the stairs that would lead her to Michael's cell.

"Kaylie, it's so good to see you back all well." TBag taunted her from his place across the prison.

"Not in the mood Theodor." she said as she carefully made her way to the stairs, but somehow he was standing next to her.

"You know I've been thinking about our fight and decided that I don't want to fight with you anymore unless it's strictly for pleasure." he smirked at her as she kept walking.

"You really are a sick son of a bitch." she said as she cast him a side wards glance." What happened to make you be like you are?" she stopped a few feet from Michael's cell as she turned to face Tbag.

"Maybe I was just born like this." TBag said uneasy at her calm expression

"You know I feel sorry for you." her voice was soft as she pulled all the compassion she could and put it in her voice.

"Now why would you feel sorry for me little Kaylie?" he questioned

"Because you probably had a very bad child hood and that's why you are the person you are today." she said as she met his eyes and saw him flinch just a second." What happened? Did mommy love you too much and daddy not enough?" she saw the anger flash in his eyes, but she didn't back down. She was done with being afraid of him." Maybe daddy loved you too much and mommy didn't? Is that what happened to little Theodore Bagwell that turned him into Tbag." she felt Michael's hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin, but some how she managed to hold her ground.

"You better get your little girlfriend in there where she's safe before she keeps running that pretty mouth of hers." TBag said surprised at the sudden boldness of her. She hit on some hard moments, but she did it so calm and relaxed he had to give her credit.

"You know I don't need him to protect me I survived you twice now and I'm done." she still held her ground even though Michael was trying to gently ease her into his cell." I am sick of being a victim. I'm sick of being afraid. I promise you I will never be a victim again. No man will ever use me or hurt me again." TBag took a step toward her, Michael intervene

"I think you've said enough." he said as he pushed her into his cell where she fell into Sucre.

"Pretty you need to keep a short tight leash on her she's going to get hurt." TBag said as he walked away.

"Do you know how good that felt?" Kayla said with a smile

"Do you know how loco you are?" Sucre said as he saw her smile and for the first time since he met her he no longer saw the fear imbedded in her eyes.

"I meant every word. I'm done with being a victim. "She looked into Michael's eyes" If you're using me some how I suggest we go our own way right now and forget about everything. Because I'm standing my ground no more hiding under my bed praying that my mom will rescue when her blood is all over me." tears fell down her cheeks now "I can't do it anymore. I don't have it in me anymore." Sucre looked at Michael then at Kayla he then took her in his arms and held her." I've lost so much." her tears soaked the front of Sucre's shirt as her arms wrapped around him thankful for at least some comfort.

"Hey mami you don't have to fight anymore" Sucre said as she pulled away from him

"Sucre's right this is going to be over soon." Michael said as he reached out to her

"When I first saw you I was wondering why you looked so familiar and now I know." she said as she let out a little laugh" You held the bank up that I was in." Sucre laughed at this to

Michael just shook his head as Sucre sat down on his bunk with Kayla next to him.

"I almost clocked you in the head with my shoe, but after weighting my options I decided a crazy man with a gun out numbered my shoe." she smiled at him as he sat at the table." Why you do it?"

"To save my brother from death row." he said as she looked at him.

"Who's your brother?" she asked softly

"Lincoln Burrows." he stated as he saw her smile and shake her head.


	10. Painful Confessions In The Dark

**A/N: **_ I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story here I have to admit when I first put it up I didn't think anyone would read it, but I was wrong. Now it's sort of taking a life of it's own. I do have to warn you that this next chapter deals with some hard issues, but it's necessary to build Kayla's background. I hope you enjoy these next two chapters._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Ten**

"Do you want to know the whole story?" Kayla whispered to Michael as he squeezed in next to her on the small cot. Earlier he had told her about Lincoln being his brother, but she had kept quite as to how she met Lincoln.

"Only if you want to tell me." he said as he lay with his back pressed into hers he could feel each breath she took.

"Well, I suppose since we are sharing the same bed and you're trusting me with your plane I should trust you enough to at least tell you how and why I met your brother." she didn't know how much she wanted to reveal to Michael since not even Lincoln knew why they met that night.

"Trust is earned it's not something you should do it's something that just comes natural." he said feeling her spine stiffen up a little." I know it's hard to talk about things mainly when it concerns Lincoln."

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say to anyone because I've never told anyone." she said finding it hard to breath without making contact with Michael's body.

"You don't have to tell me you know." Michael swallowed hard as he felt each movement of her body.

"It was the day before my sixteenth birthday." she took a deep breath because this story was hard for her to tell." I had been with my adoptive family..." she let out a bitter snort" If that's what you want to call them." she took another breath as flashes of this night came to mind. It was now that she was glad she was facing the wall since tears slowly slide down her cheeks." They were very abusive. I went to the hospital at least once a week for a broken arm, bruised ribs and anything else." she tried to stop the onslaught of tears that she knew would come." My adoptive father told me constantly that I was never going to be his daughter because we were not blood. Since we weren't blood he said it wouldn't matter if he..." she tried to say the words, but she couldn't even choke them out as a shiver ran down her spine and she suddenly became very aware of Michael's body pressed so closely to hers. _ He's not going to hurt you. _ She kept reminding herself that Michael was not that kind of guy." He said it wouldn't matter if he introduced me to sex himself." she felt Michael's hand reach over to hers" The night before my sixteenth birthday he came into my room with his wife who had a video camera. The plan was that he would rape me while she videoed it. I fought him off knocking him into her which caused them to fall to the ground then I ran and I didn't stop until I reached this convenient store like four blocks from that house." tears freely streamed down her cheeks as Michael's hold on hand tightened just enough to let her know he was there for her."I saw this car in the parking lot as I got closer I saw that it was still running." she paused as she smiled a sad smile" I got in and was about to put it in park when the owner of the car... your brother" she spared a glance at him over her shoulder." He told me that whatever I was running away from could wait until I dropped him off at his home. The whole ride to his place he was silent. I was so scared I think if I had to pee I would've pissed my pants. Once we got to his place he didn't get out immediately he just sat there then he looked at me and said whatever I was running away from would always be there either I faced it and regained control of my life or I kept running from it. Then he got out of the car. before he shut the door he leaned in and said that if I drove off with his car the cops would pick me up and I'd be back to where ever I was at before." she let go of Michael's hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks" I got out and I asked where I was suppose to go from here. He told me I could start with coming inside his place before someone thought he was kidnapping me. He didn't know that he saved me that night. A week later I was picked up as a runaway, but after pleading with them to send me to another home they did. It was a nice lady that I still keep in contact with... well I did until I got put in here. I kept in contact with your brother up until two years ago." she felt Michael shift so that he was facing her back and she felt him put an arm around her comforting her." So, you see Michael Lincoln was my saving grace though I've never told him the full story of why I chose to steal his car, but I'm glad we did meet if we hadn't who knows what would've happened to me." a smile touched her lips as she thought about her time with Lincoln. _ Unrequited lust. _ She told her self as she felt this need to touch Lincoln, but settled for Michael's comfort instead.

"I'm sorry you went through that." Michael whispered not sure how to respond to what she had just said to him.

"Yeah, well if I hadn't then I would've never met Lincoln nor the woman that I now call mommy." she said as she regained her control on her emotions

"What about your animosity toward Theodore.?" he tentatively asked and regretted it when he felt her entire body stiffen

"That's a story for another time, but in a way he's the reason why ended up in that house and ultimately met Lincoln." she said anger making her grit her teeth together.

"I think everyone's asleep now so I'm going to start digging you need me just poke your head in and I'll come to you or Sucre's right below you." Michael said as he reluctantly got out of bed.

"Careful Mikey I might start to think I'm your type after all." she teased sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"What can I say I always like to take in strays it's part of my nature." he smiled as he went to move the tolite.

Now he knew how she met Lincoln and why. He felt closer to her because he too had an abusive adoptive home life. He knew there was a reason why he felt close to her. He remember her saying something about her hiding under her bed and her mother's blood all over her. He wondered if that story involved Theodore? He had to concentrate on the task at hand when she was ready she'd tell him. He wondered if she'd tell Lincoln why they met? He sighed heavily as he made his way down the tunnels.

Kayla laid awake in the dark of her cell listening to Sucre's breathing as he slept. She thought about the escape and the men that were coming with them. Michael told her about the men that were coming with them and explained why they had to come. She understood all, but why Theodore would have to come. Was their freedom worth unleashing him back onto society.


	11. Stray Puppy Complex

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, how's it coming along?" Lincoln asked as they pretended to be doing PI work. Across from them he saw Kayla talking with Sucre.

"We're behind a little, but it's expected since I had to move things around for Kayla." Michael said as he noticed his brother watching Sucre and Kayla intently" It's nothing."

"What?" Lincoln questioned as he snapped back to Michael

"Nothing's going on with her and Sucre." he reassured him with a smile as Lincoln turned his attention back to working.

"I've known her since she was sixteen I feel responsible for her." he said as he felt pangs of jealousy go through him.

"Look I need to be able get to information to you and the only way to do that is to have a conjugal." Michael said tentatively

"That's only for married people." Lincoln said not quite catching on to Michael's non verbal request

"Well, I just got you a wife." Michael said not sure how Lincoln was going to react to who it was going to be.

"Do, I know her or are you just surprising me with a hot girl?" Lincoln smirked

"Well, you know her quite well." Michael stated as he saw Kayla and Sucre playfully shove each other.

"She's a prisoner in here I don't think it'll work." Lincoln said as he realized who Michael meant

"Well, there's a piece of paper in her file that says you two got married, and well, you are on death row your last request is for one more night with your wife before you leave her for good." Michael said softly

"Does she know about this?" he asked curiously

"Not yet." he said

"Hey guys what's going?" Kayla questioned as she came over to them

"Since when did the two of you become so chummy?" Lincoln asked gruffly

"Um, we're cell mates for the time being why would we not become friends?" Kayla crinkled her brows

"You should be careful Kayla you're the only female in this prison and be friendly with a man here can get you hurt." Lincoln was harsh though he knew that Sucre wouldn't hurt her he was just angry at his self for feeling jealous

"Um, I'm pretty friendly with Michael, but you don't seem to have a problem with that." she was really start to get annoyed at Lincoln for his tone.

"Michael's different." Lincoln snapped as he picked up his materials.

"Hold on just one second Lincoln Burrows." she demanded as she stomped after him and grabbed his arm" The last time I checked you weren't on the list to be informed of what I did and whom I chose to do it with." Lincoln turned knowing they now had the attention of the other inmates as well as the guards.

"Everything you do concerns me." he said in true husband fashion as he grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him

"Since when?" she snapped out trying to break free of his hold

"Always." he said as he kissed her roughly

"You're insane Lincoln!" she shoved him away from her as the guards came up" You here me completely insane!"

"Break it up you two you'll have to make an appointment for this talk later." Bellick said as Kayla stormed away from them

Michael couldn't believe what he saw, but him and Lincoln shared a look as he went after Kayla. It was all part of the plane. Michael found Kayla sitting on the bleacher and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you two are related to each?" she asked still angry that Lincoln had kissed her like that

"Yeah." Michael let out a soft laugh

"How did you turn out like you did and him into the ass of a guy he is?" she questioned

"I know how to talk he just knows how to react." he said as he looked down at his feet" I need you to do me a favor."

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this." she sighed as she starred straight ahead of her and saw the new kid that Theodore had claimed as his own." Hey before you say anything who's that kid over there?"

"You mean the one with Theodore?" he questioned

"Yeah." she said feeling a need to want to protect him from Theodore

"I think his name is Seth, but I've heard him called cherry." he said curious as to why she wanted to know

"He's just a kid Michael." she said feeling sorry for him.

"He made his choice." Michael said to her

"What if he didn't feel like he had a choice?" she questioned seeing the boy's face with all the bruises on it.

"You can't take on Theodore you got hurt bad before." Michael said to her

"He needs to be saved Michael." she said softly

"You can't save them all." he said

"I can try." she told him

"Look, about the favor I need from you." Michael changed the subject

"I'll do whatever you need me to do, but first I have to talk to that kid just so I know he doesn't need my help." she said as she saw Theodore walk away from Seth" Just get back to me and let me know." with that she walked off toward Seth

Michael sighed heavily as he shook his head. _The taking care of strays complex. _He thought as he watched her to make sure Tbag nor any of his friends bothered her. _Lincoln is going to kill me if she gets hurt. _


	12. Can't Save Them All

**A/N:**_ I know it's going a little slow, but things are getting good thanks for sticking with me through this long._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Well, well little Kalyie's making friends my little Cherry." Tbag said as he walked by Michael's cell where Kayla and Sucre sat. Sucre's eyes went to Tbag's and Kayla just shrugged.

She tried to talk Seth into leaving Tbag's side, but he didn't want her help. She didn't have the time he needed to be coaxed into trusting her Lincoln's execution was moved up to two days from now. Michael was pushing it to get him out tomorrow night the last thing he needed was for her and Tbag to go round twenty right now.

"What can I say he's a cutie." she said nonchalantly as she barely spared him a glance.

"Stay away from him you hear me." he threatened as he leaned against the frame eyeing Sucre who was watching the conversation

"Yeah he told me the same thing so, you don't have to worry about anything Theodore that's one kid that doesn't want to be saved from you." she snapped at him as they heard a commotion.

"Tbag come quick it's Cherry." a man yelled as Tbag turned and the look on his face caused Kayla to get up to see what he was looking at.

"You know I've learned a lot while I've been here." she sighed sadly as she watched the one kid she couldn't save just hanging there." I've learned that it's not only us who pay for our choices." she paused as she felt Tbag's eyes on her." It's always the innocent that end up paying the highest price in the end for our sins." she turned to walk back in her cell, but paused as their eyes met." In your case your hands are covered with innocent blood." he grabbed her upper arms so hard it took everything she had not to cry out. Her ribs were still tender from their last fight and now they hurt more as he had her bent backwards over the railing. She couldn't even fight him off without him dropping her off the railing so she grabbed his shirt as she struggled to get up

"Oh come one Kayla no more snappy remarks." Tbag yelled as he shoved her just enough for her feet to come up off the ground." All I have to do is shove a little more you end up on the ground just like a certain other person."

"If I'm going down your coming with me." she said as she secured her legs around his

"I think before I toss you over to the ground I'll have some fun with you first." he said as he grabbed the back of her head pulling her up to him

"Let her go!" Sucre yelled as he came out only to see Tbag about to shove Kayla off the railing. Before he could get to her someone else grabbed him and there was a scuffle.

"Don't worry you'll have your turn when I'm done with her." he said as Kayla kneed him, but before she could get away he grabbed her again. Shoving her against the railing.

"Aren't I a little old for you?" she struggled as she heard Sucre struggling to get to her.

"Don't think that the little speech you gave the other day makes a difference. I've let you live too long girlie and your time's about to end." he threatened as he pulled her back from the railing and shoved her into the wall where her cheek slammed into it" Just not today."

"Kayla." Sucre said as he was finally able to walked over to her, but she pushed away from him as Tbag started walking away from her

"You want me Theodore here I am." she was tired of this song and dance" I'm not going anywhere anytime soon ..." Sucre clamped a hand over her mouth as he lifted her up carrying with ease into the cell.

"Hey mami don't push him to hard Michael needs you alive." Sucre said as Michael came out of the hole. He looked from Sucre who had his hand on Kayla's arm and Kayla with a bruise already forming on her right cheek." Let me take a look at that."

"What happened?" he asked as he reached up to examine her cheek

"I couldn't save him Michael." she said regrettably" He saved his self by hanging his self."

"I'm sorry." he said softly as he rested a hand on her shoulder knowing who she was talking about

"So, what's the news?" she questioned changing the subject.

"That favor I needed from you has to happen tomorrow morning." he said softly

"What do you want me to do?" she asked

"Meet Lincoln in the conjugal room." he said as she busted out laughing

"That's funny." she said then realized he wasn't laughing she sobered up" Are you crazy?"

"I need you to get this to him." he said handing her a package

"It has to do with the escape right?" she questioned as she consider what he was asking of her

"Yes, it's necessary." he told her as she reluctantly took the small package.

"I'm not having sex with him." she stated with a smirk

"You just have to make it look like you did." Michael said as Sucre laughed

"You issues with men and sex don't you?" Sucre teased her playfully as she just tossed him a look then met Michael's eyes again

"How am I suppose to do this from in here?" she questioned

"He's about to die his last request is to be with his loving wife one last time before he dies." he said as Sucre smiled broadly.

"Hey mami just think if you do decide to get down to a little lovin, at least it'll get rid of you pent up tension." he patted her shoulder as she turned to him

"Ha, ha very funny." she said feeling a knot of excitement mixed with fear pool in the pit of her stomach." Look speaking of I'm meeting with a my lawyer tomorrow I trust her with my life she's our help on the outside." Michael looked at her as she sat down next to Sucre

"Does she know about this?" Michael asked as he raised an eye brow at her

"Know about it Michael she was plotting to break me out her self." she stated with a small laugh" She's my adoptive sister Jenna she has supplies for us when we get out. Also once we're free from this place I'm going my own way."

"Tired of us already mami?" Sucre questioned

"No, I have to clear my name. I want my boring life back." she said

"So, tell me about Jenna." Michael requested as he figured he already knew her _ A bout 5'3 long dark brown hair with beautiful blue eyes and a very nice body. One that was soft to the touch and gave more than she got. _

"Well, when I got placed in my second home Jenna was the ladies daughter we took to each other almost immediately. I trust her with my life Michael." she reassured him

"Let's hope you can." Michael said as he cleared his throat

"I know I can." she stated as John Abruzzie walked by their

"Scolfield the new addition better not be any trouble." Abruzzi stated as he eyed Kayla" Looks like she's already making friends in here."

"She's my problem not yours." Michael said

"She better not be anyone's problem because problems get taken care of quickly." he walked off as Kayla closed her eyes.

"I can not wait to be out of this place." she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"You and me both." Sucre stated

"Looks like there's a new inmate." Michael stated as he saw a man with blond hair walk passed their cell

"Oh goody I get a cell mate." Kayla said as a smile played at her lips

"You think they'll move you?" Sucre said almost regrettably to lose her as a cell mate

"Probably three people in one cell is a bit much." she said softly

"We're not going to be here, but a day or two longer." Michael said

"Yeah, you've been saying that for a while now." she said as the new guy's eyes met hers

"Your Kayla Bryant right?" he questioned as Michael looked at him

Kayla looked at the man his blue eyes meeting hers.


	13. The Truth and New Dangers

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"How do you know who am I?" Kayla eyed the new guy suspiciously as he looked from Michael to Sucre

"I know more than just who you are." the man said as he looked around then walked farther into the cell.

"You should probably start with who the hell you are?" Michael sensing some tension just watched him.

"I'm Adam Harper. I was with you the night that senator's son supposedly died." he said as she looked at him

"What do you mean supposedly died?" she questioned softly

"I mean even powerful people fake their own deaths." he said to her

"I was put in _here _ for something I didn't do." Kayla was angry now and she lunged at the guy knocking against the wall" Who set me up!?" her eyes angrily met his

"The same people that sat Lincoln Burrows up." he said to her as Michael pulled her off the guy now having his full attention as well.

"Why not just go to the police?" Michael questioned as he stepped in between Adam and Kayla

"And say what?" Adam asked

"The truth!" Kayla snapped at him" Because you chose to keep quite I ended up here."

"Do you think that was dumb luck?" he looked at her " The people that sat you up wanted you in here for two reasons."

"Those being what?"Michael demanded

"To ensure Lincoln Burrows doesn't make an attempt to escape and that you never get out of here a live. You think all the fights that you and Theodore Bagwell had were just random, no." he informed a very shocked Kayla.

"Excuse me." Kayla was so shocked she felt like she was going to pass out

"The man you knew as your father was not your father." he said as she sat down next to where Sucre had been sitting on the bed

"What are you saying?" Michael asked

"I'm saying your mother had more than the affair that ultimately brought Theodore Bagwell to your front door." he sighed

"So, this is what punishment because my mom decided to cheat on her husband twice?" she questioned softly

"No, because of who you biological father is." he said to her

Suddenly Kayla felt sick.

" Who would that be?" Michael questioned

"The man that is the reason for John Abruzzi being in here." he said as he saw Michael's face nearly drop to the ground in shock.

"Does Abruzzi know this?" Michael asked suddenly concerned

"That's something I don't know, but the you should be getting memories of the night that ended you up in here by now." he told her

"I've gotten flashes of a woman with short dark hair and green eyes." she said softly

"Yeah, that woman is the one who set you up." he said to her

"Why are you here?" Michael asked

"Your father knows about you being in here he knows why and he wants me to make sure you leave this place a live." he said

"Who is the man you say is my real father?" Kayla asked as Michael met her eyes

"Does the name Fibonacci mean anything to you?" he questioned as both Sucre and Michael's eyes met his" Apparently it does to your friends here."

"I've heard of him didn't rat on some mob guy... oh shit Abruzzi." the meaning of this information suddenly sunk in.

"That's right sweetheart if John Abruzzi fins out who you are how long do you think it'll be before you end up just another dead inmate here?" he questioned her

"How do I know you're not setting me up for a bigger fall?" Kayla questioned as she fought back the fear

"You don't." he said to her as he walked out of the cell.


	14. Getting You Out Of My System

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kayla sat in the small room where they normally held conjugals. She wondered just how many couples had been in here as she sat down on the bed. As that thought came to mind she immediately got back up.

"Ew, not gonna think about it." she said as the doors came open and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around and saw the guard and very sexy looking Lincoln. _ How can he even manage to look sexy in prison blues._

"Normally it's only an hour, but because I know your execution is tomorrow I'll give you two hours if I can get away with it I'll try for three." the guard said as he looked from Kayla to Lincoln" You two are like Bonnie and Clyde." he shook his head as he shut the door behind him.

"So, Michael wanted me to give you this." she said as she handed him a package she felt his hand touch

"What is it?" he asked as he noticed the bruise on her cheek which looked fresh." Tbag do that to you again?"

"I don't know he just said it was important to the plan." she found it hard to breath being so close to him." It's fine Linc."

" No, it's not fine. You shouldn't even be in here to begin with." Lincoln said angry that Tbag dared to aly another hand on her after the riots.

"Niether should you or Michael." she said to him softly as she put her hand on his cheek. "I have a new cell mate." his eyes met hers as he stepped closer to her

" I thought Michael had it worked out to keep you in his cell?" he questioned as he felt the touch of her hand like brand against his cheek.

"Well, they thought it was too much to have three people in one cell." she said softly as his hand brushed hers

"Yeah it can be a problem sharing a bed with guy." he said as she took a step back from him. He watched the play of emotions go across her face.

"Well, mostly Michael was up digging." she said needing to put space between them

"You shared a bed with Michael?" he raised an eye brow at her as she blushed

"It wasn't like he was there a lot." she felt the bed bump her knees as she sat down

"Why are you so nervous?" Lincoln tried to hide his amusement as he sat next to her

"I- I'm not nervous." she said as she felt the heat from his body

" So, you've developed stuttering when you talk now." he teased as she stood up

"Look, I'm not sleeping with you. I'm only here because Michael said it was important." she had her back to him refusing to face him not trusting herself to not touch him.

"Well, considering we only have two hours three tops I wasn't thinking about _sleeping _ together." he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder." You keep walking away from me it's making it hard for me to get you out of these clothes." she struggled to get out of his grip, but he only turned her around to face him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's because I'm not getting out of my clothes I.." he placed a finger over her lips

"Shh." he smiled at her as he saw the battle she was having with her inner self.

"I can't do this Lincoln not here." she said as he kissed the spot behind her ear and she leaned into him her eye lids fluttering slightly as her breathing hitched.

"I only have here." he said as he kissed her lips.

"No, no, no I'm not doing this." she said as she felt him sliding her outer shirt off and she pushed away from effectively slipping out of her shirt at the same time so that she only wore a white tank top that had blood drops on it from her struggl with Tbag.

"You scared Kay?" he questioned

"Of you... hardly" she said as she walked over to a radio trying to focus on something else other then where they were.

"You were right I need to get rid of this unrequited lust." he said as he grabbed her and pulled her up against him so she couldn't dance her way away from him." Maybe then I can sleep at night without you being in my head."

"Linc, maybe we." she didn't finish as his lips descended upon hers.

He felt the fight go out of her and demanded entry inside her mouth. Just in case this escape didn't happen he wanted to feel alive if only for a few hours. Her hands that had been pushing him away now went to the back of his neck pulling him closer to her body deeping the kiss even more. Their tongues danced a wild erotic dance as one by one clothes hit the ground. She wore only her underwear just plain white nothing fancy since it was prison issued. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Having her this close was recking havoc on his senses. She broke the kiss as her eyes locked with his.

"Do you want me to stop?" he searched her lust filled eyes

"I've wanted you since we first met." she confessed as she tried to calm her breathing" I need you out of my system just like you need me out of yours so we can move on with our lives.

"Well, what's left of mine." he said as they kissed again

_And mine. _ She thought back to Adam telling her about her father.

They fell against the wall as their hands search the exposed parts of each others bodies. Then Lincoln moved to the bed where the rest of their clothes were discarded one by one as each newly exposed patch of skin was revealed it was touched and caressed. They needed each other if only for a few hours. They were leaving here tonight and going their own ways. Lips found sensitive places which elicited a series of moans from soft lips. Lincoln wanted to embed the texture of her body into his mind so he would never forget the woman she grew into. Kayla wanted to forever remember every inch of his body as she maneuvered her body over his. They smiled at each other as Lincoln grabbed her hips, but she took his hands pining them beside his head as he thrusted his hips forward effectively entering into her warm welcoming body. It was like coming home. This was what made life worth living.


	15. Bruised Knee and DNA Testing

**A/N: **_ Thanks for the lovely reviews Before I get to the story I have to say something I've considered myself a fan of Prison Break for a while now, well I think I'm obsessed now LOL. The other night I woke up in the middle of night and I was cold. As I went to grab the blankets I realized I couldn't get them on me because someone was laying on them. So, in my half asleep half awake state of mind I softly say" Michael." Then when the person laying next to me didn't respond I clear my throat and say a little louder" Lincoln" Then it was as if my brain finally realized I was awake. Thank god my boyfriend didn't wake up until I called his name and told him I was cold. The funny thing is when I fell back asleep I think I dreamnt of Sucre! LOL. With that all said and done here's the story_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Tell me about all these bruises." he said as they lay in on the bed. This place was taking it's toll on her. All the fights with Tbag had left their marks on every inch of her body. He could tell her ribs were still tender and then the new bruise on her beautiful face. _ In a matter of hours she's going to be safe._ He thought as he gently touched her cheek.

"Me and Theodore keep getting along so well." she replied sarcastically

"You can't keep fighting with him he's coming with us and I'm afraid of what he'll do to you once we're out." He told her

"Theodore is not the one I'm worried about." she said gently" It's John Abruzzi."

"Has he been giving you problems too?" Lincoln questioned

"No, Linc my new cell mate told me that the man that put him here is my actual father." she said as she told him the story that Adam had told her and Michael.

"How certain are you that he's telling you the truth?" Lincoln asked worried about her safety even more

"I'm not certain at all, but do you think john Abruzzi is going to make sure before he kills me to get to my dad where ever he may be." she inquired as he reached out and held her tightly

"Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise you." he said as he rested his cheek against her head

"Just as long as you get out of here alive I'll be okay I promise." she said as she pulled back from him" So, did you finally get me out of your system?"

"Not even close." he said as he leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head " Are you trying to tell me that you finally got me out of your system?"

"Times up Burrows." Bellick said as he flung the door open without warning.

"Gees don't you have respect for privacy?" Kayla snapped

"You're both convicts you have no privatcey." he stated as he put the cuffs on Lincoln and let the other guard walk him out as he came over to Kayla and placed her cuffs on her." He's going to die in the morning so, if you need someone to help you get over him..."

"Like I said before go to hell." she coldly told him as they went to walk down the steps, but Bellick took out his stick and whacked her hard in the left knee causing her to scream out as she hit the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lincoln yelled, but the other guard pushed him along.

"Bellick that's enough." a third guard came up to help Kayla to her feet

"Feel like a man picking on a helpless girl Bellick?" Lincoln shouted as he was pulled away

" You son of a bitch." Kayla swore as her eyes met Bellick's. Pain shout through her knee so bad she couldn't hardly stand on it, but she refused to be escorted in on the arm of the guards that had watched and did nothing as Bellick busted her in the knee.

"Careful those steps are tricky." Bellick said as he walked up to her their eyes met his silently warning her of more to come if she opened her mouth.

"Yeah they are." she commented through the pain searing in her knee." I think I'll have to talk to the Warden about those damn things."

"Oh, he already knows..." Bellick said his face growing serious" Just doesn't care."

As they made their way to the infirmary Kayla fell forward her injured knee giving out her. The guard beside her lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way. Michael was already in there getting his daily shot when he saw the guard place a near tears. Sara looked over at the new addition then back to Michael.

"Hold on a second I have to make sure she's okay." Sara said apologetically

"It's okay." Michael said as he wondered what happened to her. _ She was supposed to meet with Linc today how did she end up getting hurt? _ He wonder worriedly as he watched Sara examined her.

"How did this happen?" Sara asked her knowing that what ever she said it wouldn't be the truth

"I was distracted after having a much needed conjugal with my husband and I fell down the steps." Kayla winced as Sara's soft hands touched her hurt knee

"Sorry." Sara said softly" I'm going to need to examine her in private." the guard looked from Sara to Kayla then over at Michael

"What about him?" he questioned gruffly

"Oh, I just need to give him his diebites shot then he can go." Sara said as she looked at Kayla reluctantly

"Look, doc I'm still going to be in pain when you get done believe me I'm not going anywhere." Kayla hissed as her eyes met Michael's. _ He's not going to be happy. _

"It won't take but a minute" Sara said to her as she went over to Michael.

"Is going to be okay?" Michael asked as Sara went to get the needle to give him his shot.

"Yeah, this time." Sara muttered a little miffed that Kayla was here to begin with. It wasn't right or logical for a female to be put in an all male prison.

"It must be hard for her being in here." Michael said as he looked over at Kayla who was laying down now." What happened to her?"

"She fell and bruised her knee pretty bad." Sara said as she finished the shot" Why are you concerned?"

"I feel bad she's here you know being a girl it's like fresh meat here." he said as he went to walk out" Tonight."

"I'll be ready." Kayla hissed softly as he left

"Look if I think you're being mistreated here I have to say something." Sara said as she came over to Kayla

"Doc, I'm a female in an all male prison name one way I'm being treated fairly." she said

"I'm going to need you to remove your pants so I can examine your knee better to make sure it's just bruised." Sara said as she helped Kayla move enough to slide her pants off.

"Hey you know doc I was curious." Kayla held back a cry of pain as Sara examined her knee throughly

"About what?" Sara asked trying to be gentle

"Could you run a DNA test?" Sara's head snapped up and their eyes locked for a moment

"Um, why?" She asked curiously

"I was told that someone named Fibonacci was my real father." she said as the pain got worse" How's my knee doc?"

"It's not broken, but it's a nasty bruise." She told her" I can run one for you, but I'm not sure when I'll find out."

"As long as it doesn't get you into trouble. It's just something I have to know and well, you're the only one I know who could possibly do it." she said as Sara walked over to her desk and pulled out a vile.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain." She said as she came over to her" You have a cell of your own don't you?"

"No, but my cell mate wouldn't touch me for some reason people are reluctant to harm me." she said as she let out a soft laugh" Well, expect for one, but it's a long story from before I ended up here. Why?"

"Because the shot I'm giving will make you tired and I don't want to leave you vulnerable." she said concerned" You can stay here till the morning I'll lock the door for you so you'll be safe."

"Really doc I'm fine with going to my cell." she needed to tell Michael that everything went fine.

"No, I need you to stay here." Sara said as she gave her the shot." You'll be fine here until the morning."

Kayla sighed heavily as she felt the effects of the pain medication start to kick in.


	16. Escape

**A/N: **_I'm so thankful for all the great reviews. This is finally the end of them being in Fox River. It's going to get more interesting from this point on._

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing from PB**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Did you see her is she okay?" Lincoln whispered as the made their way to the infirmary where Michael said Kayla was.

"Yeah Sara said it was just a bad bruise." Michael answered as they opened the door to where Kayla lay sleeping.

"Aww, don't she look all pretty and venerable just laying there all helpless." T Bag sneered as Michael gave him a dirty look.

"Do, you even think about what you say before you say it or does it just come out stupid?" Cnote questioned as Lincoln whispered softly to a still drugged Kayla

"Hey," Kayla's soft voice whispered as she smiled into Lincoln's face.

"Come on Kay you gotta get up we're leaving now." Lincoln got her into a sitting position, but the drugs were still in her system so she just leaned against him.

"Lets just leave her she'll slow us down in her state." Tweener said scared of getting caught.

"No one's getting left behind." Michael stated as Kayla opened her eyes and looked up into Lincoln's face.

"No." her voice whispered as she smiled stupidly

"See she doesn't even want to come." Abruzzi stated frustrated

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked as he helped her stand up

" Never could... been there since I was sixteen." she muttered just before she fell forward into Michael's arms.

"What is she babbling about?" Cnote asked

"Something only she's remembering in her state." Michael said as he looked down at her face." Kayla it's Michael you've got to get it together we need you to keep it together." he forced her to look into his eyes.

"Michael what's going on? Where? How did you get here?" she was starting to come around and realized who he was and what was going on.

"You with us now girlie?" Tbag questioned as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, I'm good." she said a little nauseous as the pain medication still ran through her veins.

"You sure still look a little green?" Tweener asked as he eyed her

"Yeah, where to now?" she asked as Lincoln walked over to her looking into her eyes" We're leaving tonight Linc. Freedom... well as close to it as we can get."

"We've got to get that window opened then make it across the wire down the poll and through the barbed wire then we're free from this place." Michael stated as he eyed her cautiously

"Good, I can't wait to get out of this place." she said as she realized that Sara ran a DNA Test " Shit."

"What?" Lincoln questioned

"Um," she started, but didn't want to say anything in front of John Abruzzi.

"What is it are you okay?" Michael questioned then saw the look in her eye and realized what she did.

"I had to know." she said softly" Where is he now?" she looked around, but didn't see Adam anywhere.

"He's out already." Sucre said

" I have to check something out if it's there then I'll be clear headed." she said as she went over to the computer

"And if it's not?" Westmorland questioned

"Then I leave without knowing if what was told to me was the truth." she said as she finally got Sara's files opened.

"Old habits die hard." Lincoln raised a brow at her

"Why would information you want be in the doctor's computer?" Tbag asked raising the curiosity of the others as well.

"The day of the riots I found out I was pregnant." she didn't have to turn to see Lincoln's shocked expression she heard it." So, I'm pretty sure that the dead I woke up to was not the guy that brought me home if I can find DNA results then that's half way to proving my innocences." she lied as she found the test results she was looking for.

As she looked through the results Michael and the others worked on getting the bars off the window. Once they were off Lincoln told her it was time to go. He went first and she was supposed to be right behind him, but she suddenly felt like she was going to pass out. The next person went instead as Westmorland died on the ground. It was only her, Michael and Manche left.

"Come on you're next." Michael said as he looked at her

"I- I can't." she said as the pain came back and she felt like she was going pass out.

"Yes, you can Lincoln's waiting for you over there." he told her then saw the pain in her eyes" We'll go together just hold on tight."

"If we both get on there it's going to give away with our weight" she tried to reason with him, but Michael ignored her as he grabbed her around her waist and began to climb across to where Lincoln stood.

"Michael I can't hold on much longer it hurts too bad." Kayla mutter as she tried to press her self closer to Michael.

"It's not that far now." he said as he felt the wire shake.

"What's going on?" she whispered as she heard the sound of the wire snap and felt her self as well as Michael crash into the building.

She lost her grip on Michael and slid down, but her grabbed her wrist.

"Damn it." Michael swore as Lincoln tried to reach him

"Michael I'm slipping." Kayla said as she felt her heart lurch forward. This was it.


	17. Safety In Numbers

**A/N: **_Thank you for the great reviews. I'm extermly glad you all are enjoying my story. Well, off to the chapter I hope this one is just as good. I was trying to write this while dealing with my one year old. Anyhow enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone or thing in PB**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lincoln stretched down his arm so far that it hurt, but he couldn't let Michael nor Kayla fall to the ground. Michael reached for his hand just barely grasping it. He wasn't sure if he could pull them both up. Their weights combined were enough to make it hard. He could feel the burn in his arm as he reached harder. It was his brother and the woman he loved hanging there. He grabbed the one hand Michael held out, but he needed both. He felt someone else reach down and looked over to see Sucre helping him.

"Hey I can't let her fall she's been through enough." he joked softly as he shrugged.

"Give me your other hand Michael hurry." Lincoln said trying to be quite as to not draw attention to them.

"Michael I'm going to fall." Kayla was still a little drowsy from the drugs as she tried to hang on to Michael's hand, but her hand slipped she was able to grasp his waist before she fell to the ground. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure everyone could here it.

"Hang on to me Lincoln's pulling us up." Michael said as he felt her grasp his waist. If this had been any other situation he probably would've laughed at the thought of Kayla's face so close to his lower region, but there was a time and place this was not that time nor place.

"Don't you get any ideas Scoldfield." Kayla mutter as she felt him being pulled up

"Come on I got you." Lincoln said as he pulled harder until Michael was over with Kayla landing hard on top of Michael

"Are you okay?" Michael and Kayla asked at the same time as Kayla lay sprawled on him looking down into his face.

Kayla nodded as she felt weak from the struggle. A breeze blew through her messy hair and it felt like the greatest caress she'd ever felt.

"Lets go you two can finish this later." Abruzzi snapped as Lincoln helped Kayla up to her feet.

Once they were on the ground again the ran until they fond the van that was waiting for them. Kayla crinkled her brows as she paused just before Lincoln pulled her into the van.

"What are you waiting for?" Lincoln asked as she paused slightly at the door

"It's Jenna she was supposed to be here, but she's not." Kayla said _This was not part of the plan. I need to go find out who set me up and besides getting as far from John Abruzzi as I can will be safer. _She thought as they drove along.

"She probably just changed her mind." Sucre stated as they sat in the van with her next to him.

"When was Adam released?" She asked Michael getting a little creepy feeling crawl up her spin

"While you were in the infirmary." He said softly" What happened to your knee?" he turned just enough so he could see her knee peek out from the small shorts she wore. Sara must have bypassed the gown for a tee shirt and shorts. He was a little relived that they had managed to get this far. He also wondered how much farther Kayla could go on that knee.

"Bellick made some nasty remark to me and I told him to go to hell the next thing I know he's whacking me in the knee. It's just badly bruised I'll live... for now." she said softly as she thought about how convent it was for Adam to be released just as they were escaping" I thought he was in prison for like five years how did he get released so fast?"

"I don't know." Michael said as he too found it strange.

"You don't think he somehow found about this and hurt Jenna do you?" she asked as she felt this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach

"Did you tell him about this?" Michael asked as he caught a look from Lincoln as he drove

"No, but I'm not the only one who knew about this either." she said as she began to grow suspicious

"Well, aint no one else here no snitch so unless you told him he didn't know." Tweener snapped feeling guilty his self about his part in why they left when they did.

"Don't you find it odd though?" she questioned as she thought about every possible out come.

""Name one thing about this that isn't." Cnote said" Just relax lil mama you're thinking to much."

"Maybe you're right, but it just doesn't feel right you know." she leaned back and closed her eyes not intending on falling asleep, but that's what happened

"Those drugs probably are still in her system." Abruzzi said as he saw Kayla sound asleep.

"It's probably demurral she's not good with it." Lincoln said thinking back to her days of drug use. That was one drug that always made her out of it. He was worried about her sleeping where he couldn't see her, but Michael was back there. She was safe for now.


	18. New Plan

**A/N: **_Thank you all so much for the reviews. I won't be updating this like I have been it'll be only once a week now. I have two offers at getting my very _**_first book _**_published! I am so excited about it. I still can't believe it you know. I'm a passionate writer, but writing fanfiction is one thing writing my own book is completely different. The trick is I have to have it finished by winter of this year. Oh just in case you're all wondering I'm mixing pieces of what actually happened in the show with my own things so not everything is exactly like it happened on the show. Anyhow with this all said and done thanks again for the reviews. _

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kayla slept until they got stuck when they got stuck Kayla was wide away. After seeing John Abruzzi chop off Theodore's hand she freaked out and ran. Which brought her to where she was right now. She was face down in a ditch with Lincoln on top of her holding her so still that she could barely breath. She heard the police, but still she struggled to get free. All she wanted was to get away from John Abruzzi. It hurt for her to even take in air with Lincoln pinning her down on the ground. Then again it was a turn on the way he just tackled her.

_Stop it girl. _She chided herself as she tried to wiggle from underneath Lincoln to no avail.

"Stop wiggling before we end up naked instead of getting away." Lincoln spoke in her ear so that only she could hear him.

She was thankful it was dark or else he would've saw the deep shade her cheeks turned.

"I've gotta get away from you guys." she hissed back at him

"Then what will you do?" Lincoln asked as he pulled her up on her feet.

"Clear my name Lincoln what are you going to do keep running?" she threw at him as he half dragged her toward everyone else.

"You're a stupid girl who we should've left in Fox River." John said to her as his eyes narrowed on her.

"Maybe we should've left your ass in Fox River seein as how we have no plane because of you." Cnote snapped getting in between Abruzzi and Kayla

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" Michael yelled sick of the arguing.

"Michael's right from this moment on we have to stick together." Lincoln put an arm around Kayla and glared at Abruzzi

"Okay fine you get the girl and we get out of here if we get caught because of her I promise you I won't forget." Abruzzi threatened as he glared at Kayla

"Don't forget that if it hadn't been for Michael none of us would be here now." Sucre said to them

"If Lincoln hadn't been wrongly accused we all would still be in Fox River and they would be free." Cnote chimed in

"None of that matters now we need to find a place to go for safety." Michael said trying to think of any place he could.

"We get to a phone I can make a call." Kayla stated as Michael tossed her a phone.

"Make it quick." Michael said to her

"Hey it's me where the hell are you?" she looked over at Michael as she sighed and turned around" You're kidding me. I thought something bad happened to you. No, we're fine. Yeah well, except for three. I need a place... okay. Yeah I know where that is thanks girl I owe you." she handed Michael the phone as she walked up to them.

"What's our next move?" Michael questioned her

"That was Jenna she was waiting for us when the guards stopped her and told her to leave. She gave me the address to a safe house, but it's a few miles from here. She said there's clothes there. There's food. Everything we'll need." She informed them

"Damn she was prepared for this." Sucre stated

"I told you she was planning on breaking me out anyway." Kayla smiled as they moved toward a train

"You haven't changed too much from the little girl who stole my car." Lincoln teased as they jumped on the train.

"Well, you didn't think I was such a little girl before now did you." she taunted softly as she looked into his eyes.

"I was thinking..." Lincoln started

"Oh, that's not good we all know what happens when you start to think." she teased not really wanting to talk about a future she couldn't have.

"Kay this is real." he said not knowing what to say to her because their future was so unclear.

"This is as real as it gets." she said her voice soft" Look, let's not talk about our future because all we have is right now."

"You're right, but just in case I don't get the chance to say it you're special to me." he spoke low as their eyes met

"You're special to me too." she smiled up at him as he hugged her close." This is our stop."

"Okay then let's go." Michael said as they all jumped off the train.

When they reached the safe house in which Jenna had told them to go. Kayla sighed heavily as she realized this was what her life was going to be. _Even if I could clear my name who's to say it won't happen again. _She pounder as she opened the door and was greeted by a gun in her face. She gasped as she put her hands up.


	19. Safe Place

**A/N: **_I know I said I wasn't going to be able to update often, but this story just wouldn't let me let it go for a while. I do have to warn you it maybe one of those LONG stories, but it'll be worth it. Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with this story as long as you all have._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Who are they?" Kayla saw who was holding the gun on her and let out a breath of relief.

"Damn it Jenna you scared the hell out of me." she swore at her best friend.

"I asked you a questioned?" Jenna insisted as her eyes fell on a familiar face and she lowered the gun." Michael."

"You two know each other?" Kayla questioned as Jenna ran past her into Michael's waiting arms.

"Yeah of course we do." Jenna looked up into Michael's face as she gently touched his cheek." I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too now let's go inside." Michael said as Jenna refused to let go of him so they followed everyone else inside together.

"Why the hell did you answer the door with a gun?" Kayla asked as they sat down

"Because I saw you, but then I saw these men and for a second I forgot they were coming with you. I was so worried about you." she saw as the two embraced each other.

"When you didn't show up I thought something bad had happened to you." Kayla fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kay I'd never leave you. You're my sister. My best friend. We're together til the end you hear me." Jenna said as she looked deep into her sister's eyes.

"After everything I've been through I couldn't lose you too." Kayla stated trying to hold back the tears

"Yeah we've all been through a lot now can we get something to eat I'm starving?" Cnote questioned not wanting to be here when Kayla's wall broke.

"Um, sure there's food on the stove in the kitchen that way." Jenna said to him" There's spare rooms. Clean things for you guys."

"Thanks." Michael said as he felt this need to take Jenna in his arms again. _How long has it been since I last held her? _

"Jen," Kayla couldn't finish what she was about to say because the levee broke and her tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey come here." Jenna soothed her sister as she ran a hand over her head." I'm so sorry you went through all this and I wasn't there for you." Her eyes met Michael's silently asking him to leave them alone.

"We're going to go get settled in." Michael said as he motioned for everyone else to follow him. Kayla had been so strong up until now if she hadn't broken down now he'd think something was wrong with her. He'd only seen her cry once, but this time was different.

"God, Jen it was so horrible in there." Kayla sobbed into Jenna's arms as she remembered things she never told Michael nor Lincoln." There was this one time I was in the shower though I was supposed be alone someone else came in..."

Jenna didn't say anything as she got a sick feeling in the pity of her stomach. She fought her own tears as she held her sister who had been so strong even now she didn't think she was weak. She was still the strongest person she knew. Kayla stood up and wiped her face.

"I didn't get raped, but god if Haywire hadn't came in and scared the guy off I would have." she laughed at this thought" Haywire of all people saved me from being raped by some guy who wanted to prove to Theodore that he was just as bad as him." she starred at the window it was dark and it had just started to rain.

"Does anyone else know what happened?" she asked as the sudden harshness of what Kayla was saying hit her

"No, but Theodore knew he told me that wasn't his idea." she spoke softly as lighten struck the sky

"Wait a second is Theodore, Theodore Bagwell?" she questioned in shock" The same man that killed your parents?"

Lincoln had came up at this moment and heard Kayla's soft confession.

"Yes." Kayla confirmed as she turned to see Lincoln's face" How long have you been there?"

"I was just coming down to say that there's no blankets I wasn't trying to hear anything." Lincoln informed them

"It's okay, there's things you need to know." Kayla said needing to clear the air with her and Lincoln.

"I'll go get the blankets." Jenna said as she saw the concerned look in Lincoln's eye and knew he cared a great deal about Kayla.

Kayla and Lincoln starred at each other not sure who should speak first. Kayla needing to tell Lincoln a lot of things and Lincoln needing to tell Kayla things, neither one wanted to say anything first.


	20. Talking

**A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long, but I was in the hospital with my baby for a week. She's better now. Anyhow I had some time to write. I'm going to try to update more often. Hope this was worth the wait._

**_Disclaimer: __I still don't own anyone or thing in PB._**

**Chapter Twenty**

"So, you have a lot to say don't you?" Lincoln looked over at Kayla who was still standing by the window. The lighten in the sky provided a dramatic background for her and it also gave him a little glimpse of her expression which wasn't a very happy one.

"Yes, I do." she sighed as she moved to the sofa where he sat." I just don't know where to start."

"Hey, I obviously got nothing, but time." he could see her eyes held a sadness in them that made him want to reach out and hold her, but he didn't.

"Right." she gave him a weak smile." Let me start with my hostility toward Theodore." she fought the urge to grind her teeth together in anger." My mom was having an affair with him. Well, she decided to call it off and be a good mother as well as wife." she paused as a tear slid down her cheek." One night he showed up on our door steps. My father answered the door and he slit his throat." her voice cracked a little with the emotion of the memory." As my father lay on the floor bleeding to death he stepped over his body and came after me and my mom." she stopped as the tears clogged her throat.

"It's okay you don't have to do this now." Lincoln reached over and placed a comforting hand over hers.

"Yes, I do if I don't I may never say this out loud." She spoke so softly that he had to strain his ears just to hear her." It leads up to the reason why I tried to steal your car." she met his eyes and smiled softly at him.

"Just take your time." he knew this was hard for her.

"My mom shoved me under my bed, but he saw me anyway. They struggled then he brought the knife that still had my father's blood on it down across my mother's throat." she closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks." Her blood sprayed across my face and matted into my hair. He then placed the knife where I could see it. It was covered with my parents blood. I tried to run, but he tackled me to the ground. As I cried he told me he was not going to hurt me. He said I had no parents so it would not be hard for him to say he was family. He said the police would come I would go to a foster home and then he would say he was family and get me out. That's why he didn't kill me that night. He intended to come back for me, but thank god the police caught him." she was now crying as Lincoln pulled her into his arms.

For the first time in a long time he was at a loss for words. He felt like crying his self. He wanted to rip T bag apart for what he did to her. After a moment she pulled back from him and took a deep breath.

"He will never hurt you again I swear it." he vowed as he looked deep into her eyes.

"In a twisted way he's the reason why we met." she sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

She told him about her abusive adoptive family and why she tried to steal his car. Lincoln listened to her as she spoke and he heard the anger in her voice. He admired her for still being able to go on after everything. He wasn't surprised that she turned to drugs just to feel something beside the pain. She didn't let none of it break her. He wished he had her strength then maybe he wouldn't have gotten in the mess he was in. She curled up to him allowing him to hold her as she just listened to his heart beat. He wished he could make this all go away for her, but he couldn't.

It was at this moment that he realized he was really falling in love with her. He thought back to the time they met. He knew she was different from all the other girls. He just didn't know that she would be the one to bring him to his knees like this. He loved before her, but this was a rare kind of love. He would lay down his life for her in a second and not think twice about it. This was the kind of love people searched their whole lives for. He was shocked that it found him.


	21. Missing Person and Dealy Truths Come Out

**A/N: **_I know I haven't been updating quickly like I wanted to, but I had a case of writer's block. Good news is I'm over it now. Bad news is this story is coming to an end soon. Not right now, but it's getting close. So, on with the story I do hope you guys are still enjoying this._

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"So, tell me about you and Lincoln." Jenna demanded softly as the two sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Last night had been rough for them all. With the rain and then Jenna trying to shot them they were all tired. When Kayla left Lincoln this morning he was sound a sleep. After confiding in him she really couldn't sleep. He knew things about her now that no one knew. Not even Jenna knew what he knew. It scared her to know that, but at the same time it made her feel the bond with him stronger than ever. She loved him she had loved him since she was sixteen.

"After you tell me about you and Michael." Kayla countered as she sipped her orange juice

"What do you want to know?" Jenna shrugged.

"Like how could you know him and not tell me when you came to visit me in Prison? I told you I was sharing a cell with him and you said nothing." she said to her as she raised a brow." It would've help to know that my best friend on the outside had a relationship with the man I was entrusting my life to."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything I thought he had told you and besides you never asked me." Jenna smiled at her friend who narrowed her eyes.

"I would've asked if I had known." she said as she shook her head

"If you had known you wouldn't have needed to ask." Jenna chuckled

"Oh you think this is funny. Well then missy tell me about your little fling with the very intelligent Mr. Michael Scoldfield." she smiled

"Well, we met about two years ago, but lost contact up until like two months before he got put in Prison. By the way he's how I knew about everything that was going on. I told him about you he said you had it rough in there. He never told me that Theodore Bagswell was in there with you. God, to think of that man anywhere near you makes me want to kill him." Jenna felt this rage inside of her that she'd never felt before.

"Hey relax I don't think he's going to hurt anyone. Tell me about Michael." she gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Well, like I said we originally meet two year ago. I was at a coffee shop so was he, but we ended up getting each other's coffee. Anyhow we talked the whole time we were there. Then he asked me out of course I said yes. After about six months though we lost contact with each other. Then two months before he goes to prison he shows up on my door steps out of the blue. He told me about his brother being wrongfully accused and he needed to know if there was anything that he could do to help him. After discussing his brother's options he said he knew of a way and he'd see me later. That was it."Jenna took a sip of her coffee

"You two seemed to be still close." Kayla thought about her and Lincoln and nearly laughed out loud. _It must be a brother thing. _

"Well, Michael's special to me. He's that guy that you know is going to be in your life forever. I love him more than words can say and our losing contact with each other was my fault. Of course he should've went to Gwen and I told him that, but he said he trusted me with his life and his brother's. By the way Gwen's missing." Jenna met her eyes.

"How long has she been missing?" she questioned hoping that it wasn't the same people that sat her up.

"For about twelve hours now." she said softly

"Have you checked the prisons maybe she got set up too." she suggested

"I thought about that, but someone would've at least contacted her father and from what he said this morning he hasn't heard from her." she said

"You know there was a man in prison with me named Adam Harper." she said as she told her about Adam and what he had told her.

"I can look up somethings and get you information on him." she suggested

"When did you become super spy girl?" she questioned softly

"When my sister slash best friend got put in prison for something I knew she did not do." she told her

"We're going to find Gwen and I bet you we find Adam too." she said as she looked up to see Michael" Hey you how are you?"

"I'm good." he said as he walked into the room." I heard you say someone was missing and something about Adam."

"Yeah our other roommate Gwen is missing." Jenna said as she met Michael's eyes.

"I'm thinking that Adam has her." Kayla said softly

"Why would he take her?" Michael asked curiously as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Come on Michael it was no coincidence that he suddenly got released the night we escaped. He's up to his eye balls in this crap. I bet we find Gwen we find him and the bitch that sat me up. Not to mention the people that set Lincoln up too. They're connected somehow I feel it in my gut." she told him

"Maybe your friend just needed a break for a little while and Adam could've been telling the truth." Michael said trying to convince his self too.

"You're not that naive Michael." Kayla said to him

"Look we have enough on our plate without jumping to any conclusions." He said as he thought about things that lead to this moment.

She was right it was no coincidence that Adam got released the same time that escaped and then her friend went missing. Something was going on he just didn't know what.

"You know I did tell you guys that after we escaped I was going my way and you guys were going your way. I have to clear my name. It would be better if we split up that way we could cover more ground. I'll get leads on this Adam Harper guy and you can follow up with Veronica just be careful and keep Lincoln alive." she spoke softly as her heart felt like it was going to break into a million pieces.

"You don't have to go your own way we can do this together." Michael said to her knowing Lincoln would be pissed.

"Michael's right it would be safer for you guys to work together." Jenna said softly not wanting her friend to go off on her own.

"You see Adam was right about something Fibonacci is my father at least according to DNA and if John Abruzzi ever found out I'd be dead or wishing I was." she told him as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Me and Lincoln would never let that happen to you you know that." Michael said to her

"I know and that's what scares me." she told him as she saw a figure over his shoulder" Shit." Michael turned around and saw none other than John Abruzzi standing there behind them.

Michael stood in between the two as John's eyes met Kayla's. The tension in the room became so thick you could hardly breath in it.


	22. What A Complicated Web Of Deceit

**A/N: **_Well, I have some exciting news that could interrupt the story for a while... I'm pregnant with our second child. It may be a little while before I can really finish this story it all depends on how I feel. I'm going to try to finish this though before I get to where I don't want to do anything, but sleep. LOL The good news is my creative juices get to flowing during my pregnancies so who knows I could finish this before you know it. Anyhow thanks for still reading it. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing from PB**_

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Kayla swore someone came into the room and stole her breath as she stood just behind Michael her eyes wide as they locked with John's. She was glad she didn't have to pee because she knew she would've peed her pants. She had to get a hold of herself mainly with facing this man. He was like that bully on the playground who got thrilled at seeing fear in your eyes. _Only thing this bully is very dangerous... deadly. _She thought as she took in the breath she thought was gone. After a few more second which seemed like a life time she finally regained her courage. Michael was so close she could feel the heat coming from his body, but this was her fight not his.

"So, this is why you and your brother have been so protective of this girl." John eyed her as he gave her a smirk. He admired her courage , but he did see the moment of fear that flickered in her eyes. She had been through more than any woman should have gone through and she did it all with her head held high.

"Look I know where Fibonacci is I'll tell you just leave her out of this." Michael pleaded with him as John's eyes never left Kayla's

"No, he won't. If you want me dead you'll kill me regardless of what Michael does." Kayla stated stubbornly

"This is my house and if you do any harm to her or anyone else in here I will personally turn YOU in myself do you understand that." Jenna informed him very calmly

"Relax people I'm not going to kill anyone." John said as his eyes still remained on Kayla." Though if you were Fibonacci's daughter I would use you as a way to get to him, but you're not."

"What? How can you know that?" Kayla asked suddenly very tired of the lies that were surrounding her." I saw the DNA results."

"Yeah so did I, but they were altered if you don't believe me then why don't you go have another test run and this time do it right by going to some who doesn't working in a prison." He informed her" Someone wants you dead and thought that if our 'friend' Tbag couldn't do it then I would. Only thing is I got people too and they got the truth."

"What about Adam Harper?" Michael asked curiously

"He works for the very people that sent your brother and her to prison for crimes neither one committed." He told them" Why do you think he suddenly got released the night we broke out of prison?"

"I don't believe this." Kayla said as she turned her back on him and paced around." This is crazy! It's like some psycho movie where the girl with the nice safe normal life gets caught up in a web of lies, deceit and murder. Only thing is this is no movie it's my life and someone is playing with it. I'm never going to be able to have what I had before back it will always be tainted by this web." she suddenly felt helpless as she sat down." Lincoln's life is just as bad."

"Look it's going to be okay we're going to find these people and bring them down." Michael vowed as he sat next to her

"Yeah, but at what cost?" She asked" Gwen's missing so is Adam for all we know he could've killed her by now."

"Don't think like that it will do you no good." Michael said softly as he grabbed her hands.

"Besides why would he kill your friend when he could use her against you?" John questioned softly as he shrugged and walked out.

"He's right in a twisted way he's right they won't kill Gwen she's smart she'll get out of this." Jenna said more to her self than anyone else.

"Come on where's the girl that stood up to Theodore in prison? The one that stole Lincoln's car." Michael smiled at her as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The girl that stole Linc's car died a long time ago. The girl that stood up to Theodore in prison she's fighting a battle that she's not sure if she can win, but what you have here is the girl that will find the bitch that ruined my life and Gwen if it's the last thing I do." She vowed as she held her head high

"Well, she won't be doing it alone." Michael said

"He's right because we're here for you." Jenna chimed in

"I can not ask you guys to follow me down this path because I'm sure what's there." Kayla said as she stood up and took a deep breath

"You're not asking Lincoln's going down the same path and I'm not letting you both do this alone." Michael said softly

"Well, I've just both of you back and I"m not about to lose you without a fight." Jenna said

"I guess I'm stuck with you guys then." Kayla smiled this was who you called true friends. Those that would follow you straight into hell without a word.

"Yeah you are." Jenna said as Kayla sighed and hugged her

"You are my best friend in the world." Kayla said softly

"I know." Jenna said as Kayla stepped back from her

"So, Mr. Smart guy what's our next step?" Kayla inquired as her eyes met Michael's.

"We get everyone else together and try to find the money that Charles left behind that will found our tracking of these people." Michael stated

"Then you leave the bitch to me I want to see her face when she dies Michael." Kayla said anger glittering in her eyes brightly

Jenna just remained silent she had never seen this look in Kayla's eyes before and it startled her. The Kayla she knew was gone this one was out for blood. She just hoped that after all this was over with she'd still have her best friend back. Their lives would hopefully go back to normal. Maybe her and Michael could pick up where they left off. _I can't believe he still looks just as sexy as the day I left. _She thought as she smiled at him when he turned to her and smile. How lucky could she be to have this man smiling at her and then again he was only here because he needed a place to hide.

"I'm going to go talk to Lincoln about all this." Kayla said feeling the need to have Lincoln's arms around her right now

"Okay we'll talk about this as a group tonight." Michael said as she nodded her head and walked out "What's wrong?" he turned to Jenna and noticed the frown across her face

"Nothing I'm just worried that's all." _Okay so it wasn't completely true, but it would do for now. _

He didn't say anything he just took her in his arms and held her.


	23. Night Before

**A/N: **_I know it's been a while, but everything's hectic for me. I'm slowly trying to get around to updating all of my stories I have up here. I just finished my other prison Break story and this one isn't far from being done. I've been very happy with the feed back from here and writing it. Thank you all for reading this story._

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Twenty- Three**

"So, here is what we know so far." Michael began to explain their plan to get the money and how it was going to be split equally.

"We get the money and split it, but we never counted on shorty there." Cnote stated as he looked over at Kayla who looked him right in his eyes and very calmly spoke.

"First of all lets get one thing straight my name is not 'shorty', 'baby girl' or anything else of the such it is Kayla." she never let her eyes leave Cnote's as she finished what she had to say." Secondly I want no part of the money. I only want my life back and to get to the truth of all the lies." truthfully she could use the extra cash, but the last thing she needed was a group of greedy cons plotting against her for her part of the money. She had enough people doing that all ready.

"Once all this is over you could use the money to rebuild." Jenna stated softly

"Once this is all over I'll work on my own to rebuild." Kayla countered as Lincoln looked over at her from where he stood across the room.

"Since you don't want no part of the money then you don't really need to come with us." Abruzzi stated

"She's coming because she's with me." Lincoln informed them firmly

"How do we know she aint gonna change her mind once she sees the money?" Cnote questioned

"She won't." Lincoln said getting a little annoyed at this stupid argument.

"Excuse me, but I can speak for myself." Kayla snapped getting frustrated at all the men around her right now." I'm not a greedy person and when I say I don't want something I mean it. He's right though I'll only be extra baggage..." before she could finish Lincoln and Michael both interrupted her

"You are not going off on your own." They both said together.

" Neither one of you are in any position to tell me what to do." Kayla snapped angrily

"She can stay with me until you guys get back." Jenna sensing the tension rising decided to intervene.

"But would she stay?" Lincoln questioned cautiously as his eyes met Kayla's and narrowed

"If I promised I would, would you let me stay without any arguments?" she felt her heart nearly sink to her stomach at the thought of Lincoln leaving, but she also knew it had to be done.

"Only if you're honest." Lincoln said knowing she wouldn't lie to him and needing her to be safe.

"I am." she vowed as she looked over at Jenna" As long as we're safe here I'll stay."

"Do not break this promise Kayla." Lincoln said his eyes pleading with hers.

"I won't." she promised

"Then it's settled when do we leave?" Cnote questioned wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so he could get back to his family.

"First thing in the morning." Michael said flatly as the men groaned their disapproval.

"Why not tonight?" Abruzzi questioned

"Because we could all use a good nights sleep." Michael said knowing that Lincoln wanted to spend one more night with Kayla besides he wanted a night with Jenna. Just in case he never saw her again.

As everyone settled in to get ready for the morning Kayla and Jenna decided to cook one last meal for them all to enjoy together. Kayla's mind was on everything she'd been through that lead to this moment. Lincoln's life was now in danger. He could leave tomorrow and she would never see him again. She loved him and somewhere inside him she was sure he felt something for her she just wasn't sure what exactly. Maybe after all this was over her and Lincoln could have something more. Life was cruel and unfair. This was something no one knew better than Kayla.


	24. MichaelAndJenna's Last Night

**A/N**_: Thanks for all the nice reviews I am very glad you guys are enjoying this story. I know I've been slow at updating, but I do have a one year old and I'm 10 wks pregnant with our second child so please understand that my life is really hectic now. So, on with the story._

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or thing from PB.**_

**Chapter Twenty- Four**

"So you leave tomorrow." Jenna was chewing her bottom lip as she watched Michael take his shirt off and head to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Yeah we do." he said as he grabbed his tooth brush and stared at his reflection in the mirror. _How can I leave her now? I just found my way back to her and now I have to leave her and possibly never see her again. _He sighed and rubbed his face before brushing his teeth.

" I won't ask you not to go because I know you have to." she said to him as she took a deep breath." I will ask that you don't killed because I've cried enough over you and not about to do it again." she met his eyes as he shut the lights off and walked over to the bed in his boxers.

"I will find you and come back to you no matter what." he vowed as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You know Kayla has been through hell in more ways then we can ever imagine. I've never been to prison before so I won't even pretend that I know what goes on in there, but for a woman to be placed in an all male prison with no protection that must've been horrible for her." she said as she creased her brows together" To be in there with the same man that murder her only family and tried to kill her... at least she had you and Lincoln."

"Yeah it was rough for her, but she survived." he said as he snuggled in beside her. The last thing he wanted was to talk about prison with Jenna on the last night they had together.

"Make love to me Michael and before you leave in the morning kiss me good- bye." she said to him as she pulled his head down to her and kissed him deeply

Michael tangled his hand into her hair as she pressed the nape of his neck. Their tongues danced and twirled together in heated mating dance. Michael skimmed his hands over her body. He brought his hands back up to her face and took the hem of her shift with him as he pulled the flimsy thing over her head and tossed it somewhere. He pressed her into the mattress as he kissed her neck. His hands found her breast as he teased her nipples to a taut point. Her skin was smooth to the touch. He touched and teased every inch of her body bringing her to the edge, but not letting over just yet.

As his hands teased and taunted her body her hands were doing the same to his body. Her she was soft he had scars. She could feel the ridges of the tattoos over his skin. His body was hard and all male. He gently bit her shoulder as she ran her nails over his back. Being this close to him was like finding her way back home. She wanted to cry at the bittersweetness of the whole thing. She kissed every scar on his body hoping that she could erase some of his pain if only for tonight when he entered her body she felt this amazing ripple go through her entire body.

Afterwards neither of them wanted to say anything to break the moment. For Michael it was more to fight for and survive for. For Jenna it was bittersweet. They both knew that when Michael left in the morning it could be the very last time they saw each other again. A lot had happened to both of them in these past few weeks. Not all of it was good, but neither was it all bad. Life was cruel they both knew this. At least for tonight they could have some sort of peace.

"Michael I need to say something to you." Jenna started as she rubbed circles around his nipple absently she wasn't sure how to say what she needed to say out loud

"What is it?" he asked as he nearly stopped breathing just so he could feel her gentle ministrations

"First of all I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you that you're not ready to say." she paused slightly as she lifted herself up on her elbows to look down in to his beautiful face." I love you and I'll wait for you for as long as it takes."

Michael contemplated what he was going to say to her. How long had he waited to hear those exact words? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? His whole life time. He wanted to say them back as she put her head back down on his chest and he smoothed his hand over her hair.

"I love you more than my own life and I have since we first go together." he confessed, but the sounds of her soft breathing was an indicator that she had fallen asleep. He just smiled maybe she had heard it before she fell asleep.

Sleep would not find him so easily this night. He was sure of it as he felt Jenna snuggle into him a lot more.


	25. Lincoln And Kayla's Last Night

**A/N:**_ Thanks for sticking with this story I know at times it takes forever for me to update, but I really do appreciate you guys sticking through this. I'm actually almost done with this story just about five more chapters to go and they will be the five best chapters. Just a little hint. Anywho on with the story. _

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything or one in PB.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Kayla had turned the shower on and was letting it warm up as she got her stuff ready for bed. She couldn't believe that tonight was the last night she'd see Lincoln for a while. These past few weeks she hadn't been out of his sight for longer than it took the sun to come up. Hell she had even been in prison with him. What other girl could say that about their boyfriends. _ Wait a second is that what he is? Is he my boyfriend?_ She pounder this thought as she stepped into the steamy shower.

They hadn't really said what they were. Aside from that one time in the conjugal they hadn't even been intimate with each other. It had just occurred to her that she wasn't even sure what they were. One thing she was sure about was that she loved him more than she wanted to admit. She'd been in love with him since she was sixteen. No other guy compared to him no matter how drunk she got. She supposed that's why she drank so much when she went out to try and forget that they cute guy hitting on her was not Lincoln. She had just washed her hair when she felt hands on her breast she turned around and was met by Lincoln's lips on hers.

Lincoln had just walked into their room when he heard the shower. There was no way he was going to let this moment slip away. They may never get another chance like this. Besides he wanted this time to be better than the last considering where it was. The water poured over them both as he kissed her.__His hands skimmed over her wet skin. There wasn't a dry place on her body nor was there a place that his hands didn't touch. He could feel her hands exploring his body as well.

Their tongues moved together in tantalizing sensual dance. Their hands touched and teased each others body. Lincoln lifted her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist as he backed her against the wet wall. His hands moved to tangle in her hair as her hand found the back of his neck. She gasped as she felt him fill her from the inside out. Their eyes met as he thrust inside of her. Their coming together was a way to say good-bye without saying it in words. Kayla was the first to fall over the edge as she clung to Lincoln's body.

"Wow..." was all Kayla said as she slid down Lincoln's body until her feet touched the ground.

"Yeah." Lincoln said as his breath came back to him.

"So much better than the first time." she chuckled as Lincoln looked at her.

"Yeah it was a little rushed before." he looked at her knee which still bared a now healing bruise." I'm sorry about everything you went through in there."

"Don't be it's not your fault." she said as she finished washing up." Did you need a shower or were just invading my shower to see me naked?" she smiled brightly at him.

"I do need a shower and I did want to see you naked." he said as he began to wash his self off.

"When you find the money we're going to meet up with each other again and then we'll find these people that set us up." she said softly as he shut the water off and they stepped out.

"You've been through so much you don't have to do this with me." he said to her

"They have my freedom in their hands too as well as a good friend of mine." she said as she thought about Gwen." God, Lincoln they could have her dead by now."

"No, they know she's too important they wouldn't just kill her off." he told her as she wrapped a towel around her and he hugged her.

"I'm so afraid that I will never see you again." she finally let the tears she'd been holding back fall.

"I will find my way back to you." he vowed as he kissed her lips

"You better because I love you and I don't love any other man like I do you." _ There it's been said out loud now let's see how he feels._

Lincoln was stunned that she admitted that to him and he wanted to say the words right back to her, but they wouldn't come out. He just leaned down and kissed her with all the love her felt and could not say. He knew she wanted to hear the words, but she had to understand he could not say them. He wanted too... right? Of course he did. They just weren't going to come out. At least not right now. Some day they would he was sure of that just not right now.


	26. Missing Money and Plotting

**A/N: **_ I know it's been awhile, but I've been preoccupied with things in my real life. So, only like four more chapters to go I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've had a major case of writer's block._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one in PB.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Lincoln woke up sometime before the sun came up. He looked over at the sleeping woman who had just a few hours ago told him she loved him. He smiled at her tousled hair and closed eyes. She looked like she was in a deep peaceful sleep. She was on her stomach with one arm thrown over his side of the bed and a leg bent at the knee was out from under the covers. His heart was telling him to stay, but he knew he had to do this. Once his name was clear then he'd come back to her and they could have something. He would come back to her no matter how long it took._

_Kayla mumbled in her sleep something he couldn't understand. He sat there in a chair near the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. He had on a blue button up shirt and a pair of black pants. He was putting his shoes on then grabbing his stuff he would leave. He bent down to kiss her lips one last time, but stopped short of doing once she smiled in her sleep. A soft sigh caused warm breath to softly kiss his cheek. He closed his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her lips. He took one last look at her before grabbing his bag and walking out the door._

"Hey you okay man?" Michael asked as he casted a sidewards glance at his brother.

"Yeah I just want to get this over with and get our lives back." Lincoln said

"I know the feeling." Michael said as he thought about having to leave Jenna.

_Michael didn't know how long he lay there away holding the woman he loved. All he knew was that he was going to have to get up and leave her. Though a part of him wanted so badly to just take her with him and go as far from all this as they could. He knew that could not happen. That was no life at all. He just wanted to freeze time just a little longer. He put his cheek on the top of her head as he reluctantly went to move. He was sitting up still staring at her hoping that she would stay asleep until he was gone because he couldn't handle a good-bye with her._

_She moved in her sleep and he waited for her eyes to open, but they didn't. He was a little disappointed. On the other hand he was glad she didn't. He went about quietly getting dressed. He picked up his bag and was going to head toward the door, but instead he put it down. He went back over to the bed and kissed Jenna one last time. Her eyes opened the second he pulled back from her. Their eyes met and he saw an unshed tear shimmering in her beautiful eyes as he kissed her again then left before his own tears fell down._

"We will find our way back to them." Michael said more to his self then to Lincoln.

"You guys aren't getting all girlie on us are you?" Cnote question as he saw the looks on Michael and Lincoln's faces.

"Just keep your eyes up ahead." Lincoln stated gruffly

"Do you guys know exactly where this place is?" Abruzzi questioned knowing that neither guy wanted to leave their girls behind.

"Yeah keep going till you get to this light up here then take a left." Michael said to them trying to focus on the task at hand instead of his many regrets.

The rest of the ride was in silence as each guy had his own thoughts to occupy him. They were going walk away from here a little more richer than they came. Some would buy their freedom with their share. Others would pay to have their where abouts erased for good. No one expected to get there it all be gone. When they realized it had all been gone they started blaming each other. An argument broke out over who could've gotten to it first. Michael had finally had enough and he yelled getting everyone's attention and gaining silence for awhile.

"There's only one other person that knew about this money here that could've gotten to it." He stated as his eyes narrowed.

"You mean two other people namely your girls." Cnote stated firmly

"No, he's right it had to be Tbag." Sucre stepped up knowing it had to be him.

"Okay lets say that he did get here before us now how do we find him?" Abruzzi asked

"We don't he finds us." Michale stated as he caught Lincoln's eye.

"How?" Cnote questioned wondering what was going through his head

"I know a great way to get him to come to us." Abruzzi said as his eyes met Michael's

"No. That won't happen." Michael narrowed his eyes as he met Abruzzi's

"Come on she won't be hurt at all it's just so we can have our share." Abruzzi said as Lincoln realized what he was saying

"She's not a part of this and anyone that involves her will deal with me personally." He vowed in a serious tone.

"Either she helps us or I make a call to her daddy and bring him down on her." Abruzzie threatened

"Nice try, but he's dead." Michael said

"Not the one that adopted her." Abruzzi stated as Lincoln got a murderous look in his eyes

"Lincoln it's not worth he won't do anything to bring harm to her because if he does he know he'll never find the reason why he was put in prison to begin with." Michael's eyes locked with Abruzzie's.


	27. A Call For A Rescue

**A/N: **_So I was inspired to write this chapter today yay for me! I hoping I can have this finished by the end of next week._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing or no one in PB.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

It had been three weeks since Lincoln and Michael left. With each passing day the feeling that something awful had happened to them sunk in a little more. Kayla did her best to stay on top of the news which she was thankful their was nothing of them being dead or caught. Jenna went about her day with work as usual and making sure that the house was in order for when Michael did return to her. Both were still worried about Gwen because they had yet to hear anything of her. They had to believe she was still alive and fighting to get back to them. They'd known each other forever it seemed like. She was okay at least that's what they kept telling themselves.

"Hey you okay?" Jenna asked a very silent Kayla though she guessed what was on her mind.

"Yeah I was just thinking that if they weren't okay we would've heard by now." She reassured Jenna, but said it more for her own sake.

"Besides they've been through worse." Jenna added as she too became very quite.

"We should go shopping or something to take our minds of what we can't control." Kayla announced

"Yeah we could go shopping then grab something to eat and a movie." Jenna smiled

"Sounds like a plan." Kayla said needing to get of the house, but she stopped as she realized the risk of her going out in public." How about we shop on line. Order in and you can pick up a movie."

"That sounds more better I didn't want to go out you know just in case. " Jenna said" Besides I don't want to go to jail with you this time." she laughed softly

"Ha, ha that's so funny." Kayla chuckled her self.

"I've missed having you around." she said softly

"Same here." Kayla said" I'm glad I don't have to do this alone. I'd go nuts."

"Me Too." Jenna added

"I'm in love with him." they both blurted out at the same time then starred at each other like they just grew an extra head.

"Wow this is really funny." Kayla laughed at the ironic nature

"Tell me about it." Jenna laughed too" Who would've thought that we'd be in love at the same time with two brothers."

"You know that's kind of scary." Kayla said still smiling

The ring of the phone caused both girls to jump and they each stared at the cursed thing.

"I'll get it." Jenna said as she picked it up" Hello?"

_'Jenna I need help...'_ there was static, but she could swear that sounded just like Gwen.

"Gwen where are you?" Jenna's eyes met Kayla's as she came over and both of them listened to Gwen.

_'I Don't know. It's some sort of building... like a warehouse near the water. I can hear boats. Birds. It smells like rotten fish. Please help me I'm scared and I'm afraid he's going to come back any second now.' _They heard more static

"Who's going to come back?" Kayla asked as fear gripped her throat like an iron hand.

_'Adam' _Then the line went dead.

"Gwen?!" Jenna shouted, but nothing she hung up the phone and looked over at Kayla.

"She said she hear boats. Birds. Smelled rotten fish. That sounds like the docks or the fishery." Kayla said as she began putting her shoes on.

"We should contact the police." Jenna said as Kayla looked up at her

"Yeah and tell them what oh hey my best friend was kidnapped by the guy that shared a cell with our other best friend who by the way is right here." Kayla knew she didn't need the sarcasm, but she was scared" We can get to her a lot faster."

"How are we going to rescue her?" Jenna asked softly

"You don't spend time in a prison with a bunch of men and break without knowing how to handle yourself and rescue someone close to you." Kayla said as she tossed her a small hand gun.

"Where the hell did you get this from?" Jenna asked as she grabbed her keys.

"Lincoln wanted me to be able to protect myself. I have another one plus they left a bunch in your car just in case they needed your car." Kayla said as they walked out of the house

"So, we're just gonna go in like some female version of James Bond?" Jenna almost laughed as she started the car up.

"No, more like the female version of Vin Diesel we go in get Gwen and get out if we have to kick some ass to do then we do it." Kayla said to her

Neither girl knew what to expect when they got to where they were going. They only had the thought of saving their friend. They knew that if Lincoln and Michael came back while they were gone and found out what they were up to they would be pissed. Then again they were most likely never coming home. If they could they would, but it had been three weeks with no word at all. Knowing this meant they were on their own until they heard something. Kayla wore a base ball cap pulled low over her face with a thick jacket on so she wouldn't be noticed by passer by She was scared, but she had to be brave for everyone's sake.

Finding Gwen meant finding Adam which meant she would find the bitch that set her up. It also meant finding danger that Jenna had no right to in. Lives were at stake that were very important to her so she would have to be extra careful. Even if it meant to risk her own life to make sure Jenna and Gwen made it out a live she knew she would without any hesitation.


	28. Suspions Raised

**A/N: **_I'm excited about the next chapters as well as this one. I've got my creativeness back so it looks like I'll have this done sooner than I thought. These last chapters are gonna be great. I put in a lot of work on these and really tried to flesh out each character and their action. Well let me know what you think of these two chapters._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing in PB**_

**Chapter Twenty- Eight**

'_ Hey you reached Jenna and company we're not home right now so you know the drill.'_

"Dame it!" Michael swore as he hung up the phone.

That was the third time in the last four hours that he tired to call and got the answering machine. He was now worried. Tbag was still out there and he knew how he wanted Kayla dead. He walked back over to the guys and caught Lincoln's eye. He shook his head as Lincoln ran a frustrated hand over his head. Michael sighed as he tried not to let the fear of the girls being in trouble take over. His first impulsive reaction was to go back to the house and find out what really happened. He knew that was out of the question.

"Well, so much for the whole he'll come to us." C note said once he realized there was no getting a hold of the girls.

"We were never going to use Kayla as bait anyway." Sucre stated knowing how this must be eating at Michale and Lincoln

"She was our only chance at getting the money." Abruzzi said in frustration" Now what are we going to do?"

"We find Kayla, we find our money and Tbag." Lincoln said to them all

"Just how are we going to do that in case you haven't noticed we're wanted felons." C Note stated

"I'm not risking my neck to save your girlfriend who you obviously can't protect." Abruzzi said

An argument broke out, but Michael stopped it as he shouted at them.

"Enough!" he yelled pissed that this was all about money when two women he cared about were missing." You three have two choices." He paused as he took a breath calming his voice down" Either you come with us and get your share while we save Kayla Or you don't and get nothing." He looks over at Lincoln" As for us we're leaving now."

"Well I have a baby on the way so I'm going." Sucre stated as he followed Michael and Lincoln.

After a moment C note and Abruzzi followed suit as well.

"What's the plane?" Abruzzi questioned

"There is no plane." Michale stated as Lincoln cranked up the car.

"That's just wonderful so we're heading out to who knows where and doing who knows what." C note spat out frustrated as hell.

"We're saving innocent lives and getting you your money." Lincoln said calmly almost in a deadly tone of voice.

The ring of Michale's phone caused a chill up his spine as he looked at the number then looked at Lincoln as he answered it.

"Hello?" He answer cautiously

'Michael thank god I got a hold of you!' It was Jenna's voice

"Where are you? Are you okay?" He asked relived that he was hearing from her

'Yeah I'm good. We got a call from Gwen to come rescue her...' her voice trailed off as shots could be heard on the background

"Jenna!" Michael yelled as Lincoln glanced at him from the corner of his eye

'Michael we're at the old fishery... Adam has Gwen... Kayla's been taken...' then the line went completely dead

"Dame it!" Michael swore for the second time that day.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked as fear gripped him like an iron

"Adam has both Gwen and Kayla. All I could understand was that they were at an old fishery of some sort." Michael said as he looked over at Lincoln

"I know what fishery." Lincoln said hoping he was right because they only had one chance at saving them.

"How could you know there's a thousand fisheries." C Note said to him

"It's the only one that's shut down I know from when I use to deal." there was regret in his voice, but Michael didn't say anything

"So, we're going in saving the girls getting the money and then what?" Sucre asked curiously

"We Kill Adam before he gets in our way again." Abruzzi stated

"Is that your solution for everything?" C not snapped at him

"It's called survival. You kill them before they kill you." h said" It's what we should've done while he was in prison."

"I knew something was up when he suddenly got released the same day we escaped." Michael said to Lincoln

"We never should've left them alone." Lincoln said softly

"It seemed a little too odd their friend going missing close to the same time that Adam gets out of prison." Abruzzi said

"You're not suggesting that it's a set up are you?" Sucre questioned

"I'm just saying. They get a phone call out of the blue to come rescue their friend then Kayla gets taken the same time that Tbag takes off with our money at least that's who we think took off with it." Abruzzi said as he began to get suspicious

"He's right what if this was all planned?" C Note now was getting worried

"The same suggestion applies to now." Michael said

"None of you are required to go with us." Lincoln said to them.

"No, we're all in this together and we'll see it finished." Sucre said

"Yeah we've come this far." C Note said

"Hell, I'm happy that I get to kill someone." Abruzzi stated with a smug smile

"Yeah just make sure you hit the right person and not anyone else." C Note said to him

"I never miss my target." He stated

"Guys are you sure about this?" Sucre asked Michael and Lincoln one last time just to be sure

"As a heart attack." Michael said

" Finding them means all this will be over soon." Lincoln said


	29. SetUps Revealed

**A/N: **_This chapter contains talk of rape as well as female on female rape. Just so you're warned. It's not a lot, but it's there._

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing in PB**_

**Chapter Twenty- Nine**

Kayla knew something was wrong the second she stepped out of the car. It was too quite and easy to get in. Jenna had stayed back at the car which was good because the last thing Kayla needed was to worry about two people. As she walked through the fishery she saw Gwen tied to a chair. No one was around not even one guard. This raised Kayla's cautious level, but in a desperate attempt to save her friend she ignored it. That was a huge mistake. As she reach Gwen suddenly Gwen jumped out of the chair and swung at Kayla so hard she knocked her out.

Now here she was tied to the same chair as Gwen held a gun aimed at her head. She couldn't believe the bitch had betrayed her. Then everything started to sink in as the pieces started to fall in place. When she woke and couldn't remember anything Gwen had it sounding like she was already guilty without so much as hearing her side of the story. Then the fact that she never came to see her while she was in prison. Then how she suddenly went missing close to the same time that Adam was released out of prison. Then memories of the night she supposedly killed that man came flooding back to her. It was Adam and Gwen was the woman in a wig.

"Look who's finally awake?" Gwen taunted as Kayla brought her eyes up to meet that of the bitch she'd been after

"It was you the whole time." Kayla said in disbelief.

"Well, hell it's about time you remembered that night I thought for moment I gave you too much." she smiled as Adam came over to her

"So, I see Abruzzi didn't kill you which means you either didn't tell him what I told you or you're smarter than I thought and you found out the truth." Adam said as he got closer to her and grabbed her face.

"Why?" she asked calmly though every part of her wanted to scream out in frustration and fear

"Why? What?" Adam questioned then went on without waiting for her to respond" Why set you up? Why you? Why Send you to fox river? Hmm where do I start?" He moved away from her as he went over to Gwen and kissed her lips.

Kayla could taste the bile coming up at the sight before her. Everything that had happened to lead her to this moment was all their fault. They framed her. Sent her to fox river which put her in the path of Theodor. She felt like she was going to be ill, but she fought it back. She needed to stay calm because no one was going to save her, but her. There was no Michael and Lincoln this time. She just hoped Gwen got away safely.

"Well, we met again." a chill went up her spine as she recognized that voice all to well. Theodore

"I thought you were dead." She said as he dropped a bag down in front of her

"No, just had to have a new hand." he raised the fake hand

"You're not smart enough to have been in on this from the start." She spat at him as he sneered at her

"Oh, no lovely he came to me while we were still prison buddies." He said as he met her eyes. Not one ounce of fear he admired that.

"You can thank your daddy for that." Adam said as Theodore stepped away from her

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Your real daddy was the man your mommy cheated on time and time again, but the one I'm talking about is the one that just couldn't keep his hands off that body of yours." Adam sneered" You see that man was my daddy too only thing is he was so consumed with finding you when you ran away that he stopped giving me any attention unless he wanted to hit me. You oh he would talk about you every night. He was pissed that you got away before he could feel your warmth."

"You sick bastard he tried to rape me at Six teen. I stole my childhood from me!" It was the only time she raised her voice

"Oh, you asked for it because we all know you're just a whore." Gwen said as she narrowed her eyes at Kayla

"How long have you been in on this?" she questioned

"Well, since college." Gwen said

"Why Fox River?" she asked

"Oh, well, that was easy once I told the right people that you had a history with Lincoln Burrows. I thought Tbag here would finish you off then when I found out he didn't I had to come in myself, but by then you had gotten closer to Michael and Lincoln. The people that set Burrows up really wants him dead." He said as he rubbed her face

"He almost died for something he didn't do." Kayla said to him, but seeing the look in his eyes knew that there was no getting through to him

"Can't we just kill her and be done with it?" Gwen asked as she snuggled up to Adam

"Oh, sweetheart that won't be happening you see she's our ticket to getting Burrows here which will bring his brother therefore we kill all three." Adam said as he shrugged off Gwen's touch while continuing to rubbed his hand over Kayla's face.

Gwen pouted as she noticed the attention he was showing Kayla.

"You know he doesn't deserve you." Tbag whispered in her ear

"I'm too old for you." she snapped at him

"He only used you to get her here so he could finally screw the girl that got away." Tbag stated as they heard a loud noise from outside.

"No, Way in hell did they find us already." Adam said as he stood up and looked at Tbag" Don't touch her she's mine." he then went to check it out

"I don't see what's so special about you." Gwen said as she got closer to her." You know I bet there's still things you blocked out about that night. Of course you wouldn't remember things that happened while you were unconscious. Is it considered rape if you never said no?"

Kayla glared at her as she realized what she was trying to say.

"You see that night you had sex with Adam, but I was there I love to watch him with other girls. He's already had you. Hell, I even had you myself, but I gotta say I enjoyed watching more than anything." as she said this Kayla had been working her ties undone and this was the moment she lunged at Gwen catching her off guard.

"You bitch!" Kayla took the rope she had and wrapped it around Gwen's neck. She wanted to kill her. She had just admitted to not only standing by while she was assaulted, but being a part of it.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get free." Tbag said as he pulled Kayla off of Gwen before she could kill

"Let me go!" she screamed as Gwen coughed and got to her feet.

"Wow a lot more of a fighter now that you've been to prison, but then again I guess having to shower with strange men will make you like that." Gwen continued to taunt her

"You're sick you need help!" Kayla fought Tbag as he held her against him

"No, it's you that needs help." Gwen said

Kayla struggled harder to get away, but she couldn't.


	30. Finally Over

**A/N: **_So this is the last chapter. Once I got started I just couldn't stop until it was done. I hope you all enjoy this as well. It's been great writing this. Thanks for all the reviews._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in PB**_

**Chapter Thirty**

Michael saw Jenna laying on the ground as they reached the fishery. His heart nearly stopped as he saw all the blood. He went to herside and she opened her eyes. He let out a sigh of relief as she smiled and threw her arms around him.

"I knew you'd come." she said to him as the tear fell down her cheeks.

"I'd never let you leave me." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Look she needs a doctor Michael call Sara she's our only chance." Lincoln said as he saw all the blood.

"I'll call her you guys go save Kayla before the bastard can hurt her." Jenna said softly

"I'm not leaving you here." Michael said to her

"Tbag's in there with them and she's hurt." she insisted

"Here's Sara's number tell her you're a friend of mine and to come alone." he told her reluctantly as he went with Lincoln

"Michael she's going to be okay it was just a flesh wound to the shoulder." Lincoln said

"I know, but this is all my fault I never should've gotten her involved." He said as they saw Adam.

"Well, you're early." he said to them as he saw just them he raised a brow" Too bad it's just you two I was looking forward to a reunion."

Before either one could say anything they heard screaming from inside. It was Kayla.

"Ooh do you hear how she screams. Man I love that sound." he was taunting them

"What did she ever do you, you sick son of a bitch!?" Lincoln threw at him as he took aim

Michael was scanning the area which he could already see Cnote going in side which meant that Abruzzi was already inside and Sucre probably stayed back with Jenna to make sure Sara got to her safely.

"I guess you don't know her as well as you like to think." Adam sneered

Lincoln just glared at him both men aiming at each, but waiting for the other to make a move. More screaming from inside where followed by gun shots which in turn distracted Adam long enough for Lincoln to grabbed him. They struggled as Michael went inside to get Kayla. The second he stepped inside he heard a gun shot out side. He froze and it seemed like a life until Lincoln touched his shoulder. They shared a look with each other as they went on to rescue Kayla. When they walked further inside what they saw was a nightmare. Blood was everywhere as was a woman's shirt and pants.

"My god what hell..." Lincoln started, but when he saw Sucre walking toward them with Kayla limping next to him.

"Hey you look like hell." Kayla said as Lincoln rushed to herside.

"Who's blood is this?" Michael asked

"Gwen's." Kayla said as Lincoln looped an arm around her back.

"Is she okay?" Michael asked

"She's still alive unfortunately." She said

"Is this her shirt and pants?" Lincoln asked as he felt Kayla's spine stiffen.

"No, that's what they tried to put on me, but I kicked her so hard in her face she hit that pole which knocked her out then that's when Sucre grabbed Theodore." She took a deep breath." Adam raped me and so did she." She felt Lincoln's hold tighten a little more." The bitch set me up and was gloating about it."

"Where is she?" Lincoln asked

"She's laying on the ground over there." She said

"And Tbag?" Lincoln questioned

"He ran out front." Sucre said

"Then that's where we go." Michael said as he lifted the bag.

"Well, I guess he forgot about that." Kayla said softly as they head toward the front.

Once outside they saw Tbag holding Jenna with a gun aimed at her head.

"Drop the bag and I'll give you back this pretty girl." he said to them." Or don't drop the bag and I'll drop her."

Lincoln wanted to get Kayla out of harm's way, but he knew to make one move would mean that Jenna would die or Kayla. It seemed like time was going slowly by as everyone stood there in a Mexican stand off. Lincoln felt Kayla's heartbeat as she clung to him. Lincoln saw Abruzzi come behind Tbag and he knew what was coming.

"Here." Michael said as he slid the bag in the middle.

"Wise choice." He shoved Jenna outwards.

The second Jenna was free she ran into Michael's arms as Lincoln shoved Kayla down while Michael covered Jenna just as Abruzzi shot Tbag. His body hit the ground and Kayla swore she could hear it in slow motion. The second his body hit the ground and blood poured from his head she saw Adam move forward out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed Lincoln's gun without so much as a second thought and pulled the trigger. She didn't realize she had kept pulling the trigger until Lincoln had placed his hand over hers to take the gun away. He held her to his body as she cried into his shoulder. She stared at Adam's lifeless body laying on the ground. It was finally over.

"There's a confessional tape." she said to Lincoln.

"Where?" he asked

"Here." she said as she handed him the tape.

"It's finally over." he said as he kissed her.

"Now all thats left is the healing." Jenna said as she hugged Michael.

"First we have to get this to the right people." Michael said

"Did you ever call Sara?" Lincoln asked Jenna

"I never got the chance." she said as they piled into the car.

"You two need to get to the hospital while we bring this to the right people." Lincoln said to them.

"It's really over?" Kayla asked almost afraid she was dreaming all of this.

"Yes, it's really over." he said as Michael drove them to the hospital.

When the girls got out Kayla turned back just as Lincoln rolled down the window.

"I love you." He told her and she smiled as she went inside the hospital.

**AE/N: **_So, that's it what did you guys think? I thought it was the prefect way to end the story._


End file.
